Rio: Citadel of Combat
by YootisPoshil
Summary: Join Blu and his family as they navigate through the mystical and dangerous lands of Avalon where adventurers rise up to make a name for themselves and monsters of all kinds at the ready for their next meal of adventurers. Read on as Blu guides his family through the Citadel of Combat in hopes of escaping the magical world of Avalon and back to their home in the Amazon.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: Citadel of Combat**

 **A/N: Heyo folks, it's Poshil and still alive. For those who don't know me I welcome you to my little part of the forum where I share my imagination in story form. As for the rest who do remember me, yep I'm back and I apologize for being gone for a couple years by now. Since my last adventure as a Rio writer, let's say things didn't go so well due to both my lack of ideas and personal life going wack but that's sorted out, for the most part. Anyway, moving ahead here I present a new story where I twist the Rio universe, this time in the form of an Role Play Game kind of setting. For my few followers that still want me to finish my other Rio stories, I'm sorry to say this but those will continue to be put on hold and along the way in the future taken down so I don't clutter my page with unfinished projects. That said, enjoy this tale and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Adventure Waits for No One**

* * *

And here we are again, back in the lush and vibrant jungles of the Amazon. Since a certain family of macaws moved here, life in the Amazon continues to be far from dull. Not like things were ever dull. Take for example the minor territory dispute between the Scarlet Macaws and the Blue Spix Macaws or when a group of humans invaded the area to deforest the jungle for profit while putting the macaw species at risk of being endangered. Now that's quite a wild time.

But we already know this or for the most part, have an idea that the Amazon life is more than it meets the eye. Today's tale we return to follow up on our favorite Blue Spix Macaw family, the Gundersons, a family of five Macaws led by the father and hero of the group, Tyler "Blu" Gunderson. Alongside him is the daring and courageous mate Jewel, and their three wonderful kids: Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

Living in the Amazon has been quite a challenge, but the family adapted and became one with the wild. More the most part. Everyone but Blu as he still holds onto his mindset of living life as a model citizen like a human. Much to Jewel's displeasure, she learned to cope with Blu's habits as it does have its benefits in a way. All is not as hopeless as it sounds. While Jewel insists Blu to embrace his instincts as an Amazon bird, his unique mindset and thinking are what will also help him improve life for her and the Blue Spix Macaw tribe.

All in all, a unique family with a unique life with unique friends and family. But it's safe to say: they can call this home. But home is not without obstacles to get there. Blu and his family faced several strange occurrences since moving into the Amazon. While mentioned before, the Scarlet Macaws and the dangerous humans were one of the many problems Blu and his friends have dealt with. In general, just being in the Amazon is constantly an adventure for the family, and today is about to begin a new one.

* * *

Blu never got the chance to explore the entirety of the Amazon Jungle since moving here. With the advantage of being able to fly, he can survey the area from a safe distance while admiring how much he's missed out in exploring the world. Sure, he would've settled in the comfort of a nice warm bed and a warm meal at a convenient distance than living inside a tree while foraging for food on a constant basis but so long his family is safe and happy, he's content on changing his lifestyle.

It's something Blu accepted since mating with Jewel. In the end, Blu knew his comfortable lifestyle would come to an end when meeting the wild, free-spirited macaw that is Jewel. But past that he's thankful Jewel broke him out of his shell and refined him to stand up for himself as well as becoming someone to rely on.

With all said and done, Blu took this opportunity to explore the Amazon in search of a gift for Jewel as both a thank you and an anniversary gift. Since being mates, the two macaws the thought of celebrating their anniversary never crossed either mind. And so, Blu sets off in search of something he thinks could be a worthy gift for Jewel.

After flying several miles away from the Blue Spix Macaw territory, Blu stumbles upon a section of the Amazon Jungle he's never explored before. His father-in-law Eduardo showed him the majority of what he calls the safe zones of the jungle and the areas considered dangerous or forbidden for the Blue Spix Macaws. But here, Eduardo has never ventured to this section.

As of now, Blu can use this opportunity to gauge the area whether its safe for anyone to visit or too dangerous when he returns to report to Eduardo and his tribe. So far, Blu has found nothing remotely posing a hazard, in fact, the area is rather unsettling quiet. That said Blu continue into the uncharted area in search for a gift and the area's condition until he stumbled upon something he wouldn't expect to be out in this neck of the woods.

Ruins.

Almost like out of an Indiana Jones film Blu used to watch back in Minnesota. In the heart of the unknown area lies a vast network of Mayan ruins littering across the jungle. The architecture and carvings across the decaying walls were unfamiliar to Blu but one thing's for sure, this was quite a find. Blu swooped down for a closer look at the engravings of the ruins' walls and columns, intrigued of what civilization that used to live here that developed this wonderous infrastructure.

"I know for certain Bia would spend hours looking at these glyphs and engravings." Blu thought as he examined the walls.

While deep in thought Blu's ears caught the sound of another set of wings fluttering nearby, someone else was here. He didn't want to take chances on whether these new guests were friendly or not. He quickly took shelter behind a nearby wall and waited for the wings to fade away.

"Wow, check out this place!" a young voice perked up.

"No kidding, Felipe is good at finding cool places."

Blu immediately recognized those voices and left his hiding spot to find his three children perched on a nearby column where he was examining the ruins. His sudden appearance startled his kids but the three macaws quickly recognized their father as they swarmed him for a hug.

"Kids let me go! You know you're not allowed to explore outside the safe zones without Mom or I!" Blu cried out.

"We know, Dad!" Carla replied.

"That's why I'm here."

Not a second later, Jewel lands beside Blu in a sudden gust that almost knocks him off his feet. Much to his surprise, he found his fanny pack around Jewel's waist.

"Not going to lie, this thing is ridiculous Blu." Jewel said as she sets down the fanny pack. "But it does come in handy when the kids are in constant need of a snack. But on another topic, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Um, just exploring the area." Blu replied, not sharing the other half of his little venture. "Speaking of, what are you four doing here?"

"The same as you I suppose. Felipe mentioned of some ruins he stumbled a while back and we thought we could use a little adventuring."

"Felipe mentioned it, darn." Blu mumbled in frustration, saddened that he wasn't the first to discover these ruins. "Well since we're here, Bia could you help me with something?"

"Of course father, what is it that you need help with?" Bia asked.

"Follow me."

Blu led his family back towards the wall he spotted earlier with the glyphs. He recalled loaning Bia book on ancient glyphs and hoped she could decipher the symbols to put his interest of the civilization that used to live here at rest so he could continue on searching for a gift. Bia examined the glyphs with the utmost concentration while muttering to herself the meanings of the worn-out symbols.

"Well sis? Don't keep us waiting!" Tiago shouted out impatiently.

"You're going to wait longer if you keep rushing me. Now hush little brother." Bia replied. "Alright, I think I got some of the meaning."

"And?"

"According to these glyphs, these ruins served as some kind station for trade and transportation.

"Like a train station?" Carla asked.

"Sort of, but I'm not sure on what they used for transportation. Can't be boats since there's no water."

"Perhaps." Blu added in as he examined the area. "But the water could've dried up long ago. Look here." Blu said as he pointed to some decaying wooden boards beside the ruins. "Judging by the structure of those boards, this used to be some kind of pier."

"So this area used to be a port." Bia said.

"My thoughts exactly. Good thinking dear."

"Aw thanks Dad!"

"That's cute and all you nerds, but how about this: we explore INSIDE the ruins?" Tiago suggested.

Before anyone could debate Tiago and Carla rushed into the ruins with Bia chasing Tiago for the remark. Blu got up and flew after the kids with Jewel tagging behind. The chase didn't last long as Blu and Jewel caught up with the three waiting in front of what appears to be a monument of an ornate warrior from a lost age. Blu was speechless of how the statue was carved. The detail of the warrior's spear and shield along with the armor he wore. Almost drawn by it, Blu slowly moved closer to the statue, passing his kids along the way.

"Cool." Tiago commented.

"Not as cool once Dad starts yelling at us." Carla replied, bracing herself for a verbal beating from Blu.

"Hush now Carla." Blu said as he examined the statue. Something was almost calling him as he gazed onto the statue. For some odd reason, Blu could've swore he's seen something like this at a museum he visited long ago.

"Okay, well while your father admires that statue, you kids go ahead and grab a souvenir for the trip back." Jewel said.

The three macaws nodded and foraged around the ruins for a trinket to take back to their home. Jewel continued to keep a close eye on Blu, somewhat concerned on why Blu hasn't shifted his gaze from the statue. He kept staring into it in awe, almost in a trance. Jewel reached out to shake Blu back to reality, and it did the trick as Blu snapped out of his thoughts. He shared that the statue might be hiding something near the base.

Blu reached out towards the statue, rubbing off dust near the feet of the warrior to find a carving in text he couldn't read. After a close examination, Blu noticed the letters protruding up and instinctively pressed down onto the letters like a button.

In a split second, the stone tablet of letters caved in and Blu plummeted into the base of the statue.

"Blu!" Jewel cried out as she heard Blu crash landing into a room underneath the statue.

"Oh no! Dad! Are you okay?" Bia cried out upon hearing the ruckus.

"Just my pride dear…and my ribs." Blu groaned after brushing himself from the fall.

After a quick squint, Blu stumbles into a room that took his breath away.

Like the statue before, the room had 6 of these stone warriors positioned in a circle holding a sword towards the center of the room. The area was surrounded by a lake of crystal blue water with a waterfall behind two of the warriors filling the area along with several canals channeling water out the ruins to ensure the area doesn't flood.

"Wow." Blu muttered to himself, baffled on how a civilization built all this.

Jewel and the kids caught with Blu and like him froze in awe to the grandeur of the room. Once out of the trance, the group ventured deeper into the room out of curiosity. At the center where the stone warriors pointed to, a sole pedestal holding a blue sapphire. The precious gemstone shined brightly from the single hole of light from the room's ceiling. It was a beautiful work of craftsmanship, something Blu at first glance thought this would make a great gift for Jewel but considered against it since it wouldn't be much of surprise.

"I say I had enough adventure for one day. Can we go home?" Bia asked.

"Sure thing, let's just fly out-wait where's Tiago?"

Tiago, the troublemaker he's born to be. Curiosity got the best of him as he approached the lone sapphire. In a panic, Blu quickly swooped in and stood between the gemstone and Tiago. Tiago attempted to get around his father but Blu stood his ground.

"Not another step Mister! We shouldn't touch this!" Blu ordered.

"Ah come on Dad! I'm not going to touch it, just wanted to look at it." Tiago argued.

"Tiago! Listen to Dad for once, that thing might be booby-trapped." Carla pleaded.

"Booby-trapped, really? You watched too many movies! As if this thing could harm anyone."

Tiago made one step towards Blu, readying himself to juke him when he suddenly felt a single stone sink in under his left foot. Blu's heart immediately froze when he saw Tiago's foot over an odd color stone, it was a trap. Seconds later the waterfall nearby suddenly roared into a massive downpour, flooding the area in water.

"Ha! Called it!" Carla gloated.

"Can you taunt later!?"

The family quickly took off flying towards the room's light source, hoping it was a way out of the flooding room. As the group approached the hole, more water flooded in from the light source, knocking the macaws out of the air and into the lake below. After scrambling to the surface for air the group desperately flew towards the tunnel they went in from to enter the room, only to find it sealed up by a slab of stone. With all known escape routes blocked off, Blu spots another tunnel on the other side of the sapphire pedestal.

The group flew as quickly as possible to when Blu felt his foot tipping the sapphire. The sapphire fell over and shattered on impact before the room filled with light, blinding Blu and his family for a moment as they desperately tried to fly towards the tunnel on the other side.

After reaching the tunnel, Blu rubbed his eyes to see rocks crumbling off the walls. This could work in their favor as the rocks might seal off the water from further flooding the area. That said Blu and his family flew pass the rocks and further down the tunnel, spotting a glimmer of sunshine from a broken hole in the ruins. After a desperate push, the group flew out of the ruins and onto the soft plains of grass. They were safe.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up the first chapter, thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Strange Lands**

* * *

Exhaustion, the only thing Blu could feel after a close encounter to death. But for now, he and his family are safe. After taking a moment to regain his breath, Blu stood up and opened his eyes to find himself in a vast grassland with a few trees and a clear blue sky.

Blu found it odd that the trees in the area looked like a similar breed to oak trees, something you don't often find in the Amazon. Perhaps the wildlife near the ruins could have been affected by the surrounding area. He looked back at the ruins he and his family narrowly escaped from and vowed he will never venture into any more unknown territory to feed his curiosity. At least he would be thinking this if he spotted any ruins.

There was nothing but more grass and trees stretching out to a vast land of greenery and blue skies. The ruins are gone. With a structure like the ruins collapsing, something would've been left behind like a pile of rocks or a heap of debris. But like so, nothing but grass. The more startling fact is where Blu ended up. A closer look of the surrounding area looked nothing like the Amazon and the air is free from humidity. But before Blu could think where he was, he quickly remembered about his family.

He searched around and finds no sign of Jewel, Bia. Carla, or Tiago. He shouted out their names and received no reply. Fearing the worse he readied himself to fly and scout the new area. Wings stretched, Blu starts flapping to take off the ground, only to quickly crash down face first into the ground. He jumped and flapped his wings again, and like before couldn't lift off.

"What gives?" Blu shouted to himself. He examined his wings to make sure he wasn't injured. He didn't feel any pain, but upon glancing at his wings he screamed in sheer horror.

He has arms, human arms. Maybe not exactly like human arms but quite similar. These arms had wings along the back of the forearms but above all reason, Blu has arms. Trembling, Blu wiggled his newly acquired fingers before looking down, and screamed again to find he now has legs and feet. It felt natural but at the same time it didn't. He searched and stumbled across a nearby puddle to see his own reflection, praying he was only imaging these newly acquired limbs. Upon seeing himself, no amount of force could contain the screams that were loud enough for the heavens to hear.

His face and overall appearance drastically changed into an anthropomorphic bird human, something Blu would find as some freak fan character on the internet. The only characteristic he pertained is his tail feathers but everything else didn't look like his own body.

"Oh no, this can't be happening. This can't be happening" Blu repeated over and over in a panicked tone.

In an attempt to stay calm, Blu pushes aside his discovery to find his family and hoped he was only hallucinating. After walking across the plains, he spots a group of bird people with appearances much like his, four of them counted. It didn't take Blu too long to realize this group was his family and hoped to the heavens he was still imagining all of this.

Blu quietly approached the humanoid that he would assume to be Jewel and tried to wake her. A few nudges later and the lifeform wakes up with sleepy eyes slowly turning into a gaze of horror.

"Okay Jewel don't panic. It's me Blu-"

The lifeform screamed and punches Blu with all her might before scrambling up in a defensive stance. Blu didn't need to explain as Jewel looked at herself before screaming towards the skies in confusion.

"What did you do now Tyler Blu Gunderson!?" Jewel demanded.

"Nothing, honest! Look, as far I can tell we might have hit our heads really hard after escaping those ruins." Blu explained in hopes of calming Jewel.

"Hard enough to where we look human!?"

"Human-like mind you. Second, it's clear we're imagining this. Right? Right?"

"Mom, Dad?"

Blu and Jewel turned to the side to face the three other lifeforms resembling their children, and like them share characteristics of a macaw and a human mashed together. The kids seem confused at first before realizing what they've become. No later the group fell into a frenzy of panic.

"What happened to my wings!?"

"Where are my talons!?"

"Hey now, I can roll with this new look."

"ENOUGH!" Blu shouted, calming the kids and Jewel. "Okay, worrying about what happened to us won't do us any good. Whatever the reason we just need to find a way back home, that's all that matters."

"And how do we do that Dad?" Bia asked.

"For starters, let's take a look around for some vantage point or somebody, get a feel of the area. And don't bother trying to fly, I tried. Guess we're hoofing it."

With no other choice, Jewel and the three macaw children followed Blu across the unknown grasslands in search for help. Minutes turned to hours as the group stumbled to a halt when the feeling of fatigue kicked in for walking so long. To walk for this long felt unnatural to the group but the idea of having feet felt even more so.

The long walk paid off as the group discovers a dirt road cutting through the grasslands that stretch left to right for several miles. With no clear indicator if someone would be traveling down the road anytime Blu suggests the group to walk along the road in hopes they stumble across someone or civilization of some kind.

The group continued their trek down the dirt road, finding it quite difficult to traverse on rough dirt than soft grass. Bia along the way accidentally stubs her toe against a rock on the road. The cry of pain grabs Jewel's attention as she knells down to examine Bia's foot. While it's nothing too serious a grim thought crosses her mind, Bia felt the pain of stubbing her toe. If this was a dream, the pain wouldn't be a factor. Before Jewel could mull more on this revelation a small commotion grabs her attention from behind.

Not too far behind a horse pulling a wooden carriage approaches them. The carriage comes to a halt, a man hops down to the ground to meet face to face with Blu. Much like them, this anthropomorphic man resembles a species of a toucan instead of a macaw while being shorter and a slightly rotund stature. His attire reminded Blu of a merchant he once saw at a Renaissance Fair Linda took him a long time ago. He greeted the family with a pleasant smile before the man's gaze contort into a horrified expression.

"Good gracious friends! You'll catch a cold going bare back and bottom, why are you traveling naked!?" the man asked.

"Naked? I'm certain we're in no need-wait a second." Blu paused as he recognizes the voice. "Rafael!?"

The merchant laughs in shock for someone knowing him before introductions. The mention of Rafael's name stunned the Jewel and the three kids when the merchant spoke. The voice and mannerisms felt identical to their Toucan friend back in Rio. Yet the tone he gave sounds like a stranger at the same time.

"Why yes, that is my name. Have we met good sir?" the man resembling the family's close friend Rafael.

"Yes, yes we have!" Jewel interrupted. "What's going on and why do you look like that?"

"I've always looked like myself as far I can remember Ms." The Rafael lookalike replied confusingly.

"Besides that, Rafael what are you doing here, or more importantly, where are we?" Blu asked.

"My friends, surely you jest. This is the wonderous kingdom of Avalon, the land of opportunity and adventure! I'm just on my way to the Port City of Irda to sell my wares."

Avalon, the name didn't sound familiar to everyone besides Rafael. In the years the family has spent in the Amazon they would surely have heard of such a place. Jewel turned to Blu for an answer on what to do next as he ponders on what Rafael said. Blu thought of the name Avalon, something seemed vaguely familiar with the name. He recalls hearing it used by Linda back when he used to live in Minnesota. After some careful thought, Blu came to a terrifying revelation on their predicament.

"Hm, your friend there seems a bit shaky," Rafael said after pointing out a trembling Blu. "Tell you what, let me give you all a ride to the city so you can rest up. I also got some spare cloaks in the back of my wagon, take them. Hopefully, you can appreciate clothing then."

"Thank you, Rafael." Jewel replied.

"My pleasure…Ms?"

"Jewel."

"Jewel, what a lovely name. Anyway, climb aboard the back."

The family boarded the wagon and Rafael orders his horses to carry group towards the city of Irda. Jewel and the kids still are trying to wrap their heads around why Rafael appeared both out of nowhere as well as not recalling any of them. More so, Jewel was worried about why Blu kept staring out the distance with a horrified gaze.

"Guys." Blu finally spoke.

"What?"

"I think we're not in the Amazon anymore."

"What makes you think so Dad?" Tiago asked.

"The name Avalon, this place, our bodies, Rafael being strange. I think we're in a role-playing game."

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up the second chapter. Thanks for waiting. The next one will be up next week!- Poshil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Avalon, the land of Adventure**

* * *

The name Avalon, Blu remembers it from a board game he and Linda used to play many years ago. To find himself in the game goes beyond any logic he can think of on why his mind would envision him in a world of fantasy. Regardless of whether Avalon is real or not, its certain that the macaws are far from safe. No friends, no way home, just their wits and the clothes on their back, or this case what little clothing they have on their newly acquired bodies.

Their friend Rafael doesn't recall them, which Blu assumed that it had to do with something with this illusion of Avalon. Perhaps the world is a simulator of some kind, a very detailed one judging by the landscape the group came across.

During their trip to the Port City of Irda, one of Avalon's major cities, the altered Rafael went on sharing his life as a merchant, trying to sell his goods to support his wife and family. He also went on explaining what Irda's like, a place of grandeur and wonder where entrepreneurs can become rich or the first stepping stone for an aspiring adventurer. Not a moment after Rafael's explanation, the group arrive at their destination.

The Port City of Irda, one of Avalon's main attractions and landmarks. The city has served its people as a place of commerce and trade as well as a resting spot for weary travelers. Irda is also known for its amazing cuisine and delicacies from the best cooks around the land. Apart from that, the city is built with the finest stone and ore the land can muster, making Irda a beautiful sight to behold. All in all, it's a great place for travelers and vendors alike. At least that's what Rafael said.

Blu and company finally arrived at the city of Irda, and unfortunately what Rafael says didn't match the city's actual appearance. In fact, it exceeded beyond everyone's expectations.

The streets of Irda is lavished in beauty from a variety of floral decorations to pristine stone monuments of soldiers. Beyond that, the port itself is buzzing with activity as the outer streets were lined with carts and vendors racing between the port and customers lining up to purchase the imported goods. Blu and Jewel remembered the crowded streets of Rio. And seeing the lively state of Irda reminded them both of their adventures they had back at Rio.

"Well, this is where we part ways mi amigos." Rafael spoke up after halting the wagon into the heart of Irda. "I do hope you find whatever you're after."

"Sure thing, thanks again Rafael." Blu replied, shaking the toucan's 'hand.'

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rafael said before handing Blu a small pouch. Inside the pouch held what appeared to be several silver coins with an emblem of a stern looking eagle, Blu assuming to be this world's form of currency. "This should be enough to get you all some clothes and a night at the nearby inn."

"Are you sure? We may not be able to pay you back."

"Ah don't worry about it. Consider it a welcome gift. But if you wish to return the favor, stop by my shop once I get it running."

With that Rafael bid his farewell and hauled his horse and wagon into town to set up his shop to start selling his wares.

Blu and his family now stand amazed and confused by the sights of Irda. Anything at this point didn't make a speck of sense or more importantly on how it's even possible for something like this to even exist. The questions will have to wait as neither Blu or the other macaws have any answers. At least, for now, the group went on Rafael's advice and go along with the world as Blu suggested.

After asking around the locals, Blu led his family to a small plaza in the east side of Irda. The group eventually approached a wooden sign reading "The Cozy Cottage" hanging from a warm and inviting building as one of the locals described the inn. Just like the named of the inn implied, the family was greeted by the soft aroma of home cooking and the soft chatter from the various guests and employees that roam about. The family walked further in towards the receptionist desk to make their purchase for a stay at the inn while passing by the guests walking back and forth throughout the inn. Each guest the group passed by looked quite like them; just in different species of birds ranging from a small swallow to the massive build of a military macaw.

The other guests didn't seem to notice Blu or his family considering they're the only Blue Macaws within the inn, but one spectator put Blu in a bit of unease. In the farthest corner of the building, a lone figure garbed in black kept staring at Blu with the coldest of glares. A closer look at the figure's face reveal the stranger to be a male crow of a species Blu has never seen before. One key feature that frightened Blu is his beak tip being replaced by steel. Blu hurried his pace to avoid eye contact as the stranger continued narrowing one sharp eye on him the whole time towards the receptionist desk.

Whatever the reason for the cold gaze, Blu couldn't help but wonder if he knew this bird before back in Rio or the Amazon considering certain figures in this world are close depictions of his real friends. Or perhaps enemies could be a factor. A troubling thought to consider.

"Blu look out!"

Too distracted in his thoughts, Blu stumbles into one of the employees of the inn. The impact knocked a stack of hand towels in the employee's arms, causing towels to scatter about across the wooden floor. Upon realizing his clumsy mistake, Blu quickly got up to help the employee up off the ground.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry!" Blu frantically apologized before helping the employee to her feet and collecting all the towels into a neat stack.

The employee appeared to be a Blue Spix Macaw version of an anthropomorphic human, almost having some trances of Jewel and Carla. This macaw is shorter than Blu and quite rotund. But her warm and friendly manners reminded them of someone they knew back in the Amazon.

"Ah, you must visitors. Welcome to the Cozy Cottage!" the female macaw said to Blu, her voice quickly recognized by Jewel.

"Aunt…Mimi?"

"Why yes, that's me. Say, have we met before Missy?" Aunt Mimi's Avalon counterpart asked.

"No, just a lucky guess." Jewel replied, sadden for the effects of this world to also apply to her Aunt given by her confused tone.

"Hm. Anyway, speaking of guests, I take it that you five are checking in?"

A nod from Blu gave Mimi a smile as she led the family to the second floor of the Cozy Cottage. Unlike the first floor, the second floor of the inn is plain and simple with hallways made of wood and stone. Along the walls are doors leading to the guest rooms and a stairway at the end leading to another floor of guest rooms. Aunt Mimi guided the family into one of the guest rooms on the second floor before setting aside a clean stack of towels and blankets for the family.

The room the macaws are in has all the necessities a usual inn room would have. Two bedrooms, one for Blu and Jewel while the second reserved for the kids. A common room for the family to meet up, equipped with a table and several chairs and lanterns lighting up the room. And a bathroom for the family to share. Despite the older era Avalon takes place, the group is surprised on how advanced technology in the time period it takes place. Just having running water in close access is already a luxury for them.

After taking hold of the coin pouch given by Rafael, Blu asked Mimi for the cost of the room. Much to his surprise, Mimi didn't ask for any payment, saying the room was already paid by another acquaintance of theirs. The macaws can't recall any other friends that would help them to this extent other than Rafael, and he couldn't since he offered them money to pay for a room. Whoever paid, Blu is certain this mysterious acquaintance might have to do with the garbed stranger from earlier.

With everything to consider, the family decided to call it a day and head for bed. The long hours of wandering around Avalon and trying to absorb all the new reality surrounding the family has taken its toll both mind and body for our macaws.

* * *

As evening turned into night, Blu finishes up tucking his children away to bed before departing for his bedroom. It felt like ages since he lived indoors, and to rest on a bed again felt like true bliss. Blu admits that the Amazon really isn't the greatest for his need of a comfortable place to sleep. And to forage for food and water on a constant basis can really put a damper on someone's optimism.

But so long his wife and kids are happy and safe, a true father should look past his needs to look out for his loved ones. Speaking of loved ones. Upon entering his bedroom, Blu held back a surprised yelp when he notices Jewel in clothes. The need for them now is foreign for his family, yet somehow Blu can't help but notice how Jewel wore her night gown so naturally. That said, Blu went over to his side of the bed and plops down in comfort against the mattress, grabbing Jewel's attention away from the moon's shining light emitting into the room.

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you Blu." Jewel apologized as she slowly crawled into bed.

"Don't mention it." Blu replied, stretching his new muscles and wings before finding a comfortable position on the bed.

"Feels weird again to sleep in a warm building huh?"

"Not really. Our hollow back at the jungle felt the same after you touched it up." Jewel said, pulling a blanket over herself.

"Yeah. Still proud of myself for that water filtering system I created."

"…Blu?"

"Yes, Jewel?"

"Whether this Avalon you're talking about is a dream or not, can we get out?"

"Honestly Jewel, I have no clue. But isn't an adventure like that? Facing the unknown?"

"Heh, you're right. I'm certain we'll be fine. Anyway, good night."

"Good night Jewel."

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. A quick requests for my fellow Rio readers and writers. While its sweet of you all to post messages on the archive of thanks, messages, and whatever you wish to speak out, be mindful as the archive is meant for stories and not flooding it with random messages. Same those either for your profile or the community forums they have to speak about the matter. It might be me being nitpicky, but it's odd that I turn up to find the first 5 stories being "I'm back" or some random pic of someone. At least if its urgent just keep it up for a few days then take it down, really it's kinda awkward in my opinion. Anyone, take care and always hope to hear from ya.- Poshil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Exploration**

* * *

It has felt like ages since Blu had a good night without a single muscle aching. It goes to show he still needs time to adapt to the wilderness of the Amazon. That time will have to wait for today Blu's eager to start his day with his family.

A quick stretch later and Blu's ready to fly out of his family's hollow. Or at least what his old routine usually goes. He glances down, and shutters to see the new limbs he acquired since arriving in the magical world of Avalon. A quick look around his surroundings reminded Blu that he's still in the inn's guest bedroom beside Jewel. It still a baffling idea for him to take in about Avalon and the idea of being in a board game. But the sooner he and his family get out of this realm the better.

Jewel is still sound asleep, something Blu doesn't often see. It's usually up to her of being the early bird and forcing him up out of bed. It can't be helped, the group had a rough day yesterday upon their arrival in Irda. That in mind, Blu carefully crawls out of bed without waking his mate and tiptoes out of the bedroom to check on their kids. It should be fair for him to take charge of getting the kids ready for a change.

* * *

The room's subtle quietness felt different to Blu as he's fond of hearing the endless songs and cries from the wildlife of the Amazon. He must be the only one awake as even the inn downstairs is voided of the other guests. Not so soon after a shout from Mimi outside their room informing Blu that breakfast is ready for him and the family. Eager to start his day, Blu opens his children's bedroom door for a morning wake call.

The beaming light from the sun's morning rays was enough to get Jewel to open her eyes. She can't recall a night of having one night of decent sleep since having her first child Carla. It truly is a breath of fresh air. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jewel turns over to face Blu, only to be greeted by the empty space on their bed. It's puzzling for Blu to be missing from the room. More surprisingly that he woke up before her considering she tends to be the first to wake up. A quick stretch of her new muscles later and she's up on her feet in her search for Blu.

Jewel went for the door leading into the common room and finds Blu bumping into her, sending them both onto the floor with a dull thud.

"Good morning dear."

"JEWEL?" Blu cried in a panic, shaking violently in Jewel's arms.

"What now? Need me to shoo away another spider?" Jewel asked sarcastically.

"T-t-the kids! They're gone!"

* * *

"We're going to be in so much trouble."

Curiosity got the best of Tiago when news of a parade is starting soon in the streets of Irda, and he's eager to explore more of the city and the rest of Avalon. Carla and Bia tagged along only to prevent him from getting into any trouble. Not like anything else could top off from disobeying their parents and wandering off into an uncharted area without permission. But even then, the two sisters know better than to listen to their troubling brother, especially when he's not listening to their parents. Tiago assures his sisters that they won't get in trouble so long they return before their parents wake up. That did little to put ease to both sisters. Regardless, Bia and Carla followed Tiago towards the central street of Irda while avoiding the masses of citizens that also want to watch the parade.

The three young macaws got to a spot overseeing a plaza in the central street where the parade is said to start at. After settling down, the group watches on as the parade commences with the plaza shrouding in smoke and a variety of instruments echoed across the streets. To the crowd's surprise, a band of entertainers emerged from a cloud of smoke at the heart of the plaza. The cities roared in cheers as the music begins to play and the entertainers started singing and dancing down the central streets. Judging by the entertainers' attire, Bia confirms them to be bards, musicians that sing songs about tales of fabled heroes and their brave actions. The macaws directed their attention back towards the bards to hear what tale they're about to share. Before the bards could start singing, the macaws froze in shock to find two bards leading the charge to be no other than their two favorite birds Nico and Pedro, a small canary and a plump cardinal hailing from Rio as well as dear friends to the macaws. While trying to process on what's happening, the macaws at the same time started laughing on how Avalon enjoys portraying their friends and family. Avalon's portrayal of Nico and Pedro may not be their true friends but how they perform, sing and act is exactly on point.

"Attention all fair people!" Nico shouted out towards the crowd.

"For we bring great news, Irda City!" Pedro added.

"Our great hero has slain the Great Demons!"

"Last time I checked, he's slain about fifty!"

"Peace has once again returned to our kingdom."

"But what's the point of peace, when evil is never idle in boredom?"

"The time for adventurers is in dire need!"

"For danger continues to grow, quite so indeed."

"But ponder that in a moment, for it's time for the show!"

"For our great hero, here he comes, and prepare to say whoa."

"Please praise the hero, Xander Reyes Garver!"

The two bards pointed towards the main street where several horses are pulling a massive chariot brimming with floral decorations and jewels. Bia, Carla, or Tiago has never seen such a glamorous parade float until now. The float alone looked like it costs as much as a grand mansion.

The chariot held several birdmen and women clad in various forms of armor and garbs. Towards the center of the chariot, a larger pedestal rose up with a sole anthro-eagle donning the finest armor across Avalon, standing proudly on top of the chariot while wearing the biggest of grins.

"Xander!" the crowd chanted, in which in return the eagle simply waved back to the applause and cheers of his followers. Not too long afterward, the eagle reached to his side to unsheathe a magnificent looking sword that gleamed against the sunlight in a radiant shine that the sky could envy. As he rose it up to the sky, the hero spoke.

"My fair Irda!" Xander addressed to the audience. "I, Xander Reyes Garver, and my brave band of warriors have defeated Demon Lord Ghura and his army of demons. But we must stay vigilant for more of Ghura's followers still wonder outside our kingdom. That is why I hope today, our brave men and women of Irda will join our city's guild. Fight for Irda, stop Ghura and his followers, bring peace to Avalon, and maybe, you can be part of the Order of Holy Knights serving under my command. That said, may peace be upon you all and glory to Avalon!"

The parade continues for several hours with performers singing and dancing behind Xander's chariot. It soon dawned on the three macaws when they remembered something important crossing their mind, their parents. Realizing they stayed too long away from the inn, Tiago led his sisters through a shortcut back to the inn. Unfortunately for them, two blue macaws expected them for their arrival, and the group soon had no choice but to face the expected reprimanding from Blu and Jewel.

The verbal beatdown went as followed, Blu going on why it's dangerous to wander alone in unknown grounds and Jewel reminding the kids on how there's a line between adventure and recklessness. The typical responses Bia, Carla, and Tiago hear when they disobey their parents. That said, Blu and Jewel led their kids back towards the inn.

"As soon as we return to the inn, you three are grounded. All of you are to stay in the inn for the remainder of our stay here until your mother and I figure out a way out of this world." Blu ordered.

The children went to protest but quickly backed away after a sharp glare from Jewel, silencing them indefinitely for the trek back to their room.

The walk was cut short when Blu stopped the group from moving forward.

Up ahead along the stone path towards the Cozy Cottage, a cloaked man is leaning against an archway, blocking passage for the family to continue.

Blu immediately recognized the man from yesterday, the same cloaked crow that kept glaring towards him when he first visited the Cozy Cottage. The crow did nothing to pose as a threat. He simply continued minding his business while smoking from a pipe he kept close to his beak. However, Blu didn't buy it for a minute of the crow's calm demeanor that he would be friendly. Despite that, he thought of to play it cool and ask for passage when Bia broke the silence.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Bia asked nervously, stepping forward from the group. "If you could, my family and I wish to pass through."

The crow simply shook his head as he stepped towards the family. Rather expecting some hostile intent from the crow, he noticed the stranger motion his hand to another pathway to the left of the archway.

"Follow me Blu Gunderson." The stranger spoke up.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. My apologies for taking longer to update this story.** THe **combination of the holidays, work, and Smash Ultimate make it rather difficult to post consistently. Fret not I'll make a better effort to post more once the holidays are over. That said, Merry Christmas and stay awesome!- Poshil**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Adventure's Guild**

* * *

The northern side of Irda is far different than the other parts of the city Blu and his family have visited so far. The South, West, and East mainly revolved around the commercial and residential aspects of Irda. North Irda focused on its military and adventurer aspect of the mighty city. The layout is plain and simple. Stone and withering brick littered the area with little decoration to offer aside from a statue of Xander Garver positioned in the middle of a large, circular plaza that almost resembling a neighborhood cul de sac. Along the outer ring of the plaza held several shops that offer various goods and weapons to the Irda military and adventurers that roamed the area. Truly the hot spot for warriors and soldiers alike.

Each militant or adventurer Blu and his family encountered came in all shapes, sizes, ranks, and so forth. But apart from them all, the one man that insisted the macaws to follow stood out like a sore thumb. The entire plaza held adventurers and soldiers with vivid and beautifully designed armor and clothing while the lone stranger simply wore a black cloak, shrouding him more of an attention grabber rather than a mystery. Strange enough, the plaza inhabitants didn't mind the stranger. Their focus however, is rather pinned on the Blue Macaws walking across the plaza.

Whispers and mutters could be heard from each person within the plaza directed towards the Blue Macaws. From what Blu hears from the concealed chatter, it's not often to see Blue Macaws in Irda according to the adventurers roaming the plaza. Blu didn't bother to pay attention to the crowd. His biggest concern is how the cloaked stranger knew him and his family. No matter how many times Blu asked, the stranger avoided answering his questions and continued insisting he followed him closely to the northern end of the plaza.

The group eventually entered a building marked with a sign reading: "The Adventurer's Guild." The building's name reminded Bia, Carla, and Tiago about what Xander mentioned earlier today with this "demon lord's" followers causing trouble to the folks across Avalon. Irda is in dire need of more adventurers in dealing with the miscreants according to what Xander said, but none of this didn't do any favors on helping the macaws in returning home.

Unless…

The inside of the Adventurer's Guild is as active as it was outside. The left side held several tables each seated with various soldiers from the army and the Guild's adventurers enjoying a meal or conversation. Towards the right, a large desk is surrounded with adventurers coming in and out with bags of gold. The front desk area is like a receptionist desk Blu once saw back in Minnesota. A female Scarlet Macaw stood behind the desk answering various questions from the many people lining up in front of her. Blu assumes her of being the Guild's Quest Keep, someone in charge of managing the quests given to the guild and distributing the rewards to those completing said quest.

Further to the right, Blu spotted a small stairway leading to a single door on the second floor that oversees the entire building. It appeared to be an office or a room for an executive of a high position based on the door's grand design. Not a moment later, two adventurers approached the door nervously before knocking on the door. Blu squinted his eyes to read a sign above the door titled "Guildmaster's Office." Blu can't help but sympathize the two adventurers, confronting someone with a title like Guildmaster can be intimidating.

Another second later the door swings open and the adventurers entered inside. A series of chatter could be heard from behind the door, perhaps the two adventurers speaking with the Guildmaster Blu assumed. The hooded crow led Blu and his family towards the stairs and the office before halting them by the side of the door. The crow paused for a few more seconds before stepping back away from the door.

"I advise you stay clear from the door."

Unsure of what he meant, the macaws did as they were told and stood behind the hooded crow. Not a moment the later, the door bursts open with the two adventurers screaming and tumbling down the stairs towards the first floor. The guild grew silent as the two adventurers crashed onto the floor. Realizing what happened, the guild members and soldiers ignored the adventurers and continued with their usual activities. Nearby a pair of soldiers scooped up the unconscious adventurers and carried them off to the nearest infirmary. The mysterious crow then directed Blu and his family towards the office, urging the shaken family to move along before the Guildmaster grows impatient.

"W-what just happened!?" Bia asked in a shaking tone.

"Fibbers, the worse thing to do as an adventurer, especially to the Guildmaster." The crow replied before approaching the door. "In." he commanded, pointing into the office.

At first the macaws were reluctant, but given the cold stare the crow was giving, what little choice do they have? After a deep breath, Blu went in first into the Guildmaster's Office before his family followed behind. The crow tagged along while shutting the door behind him, silencing all the noise coming from the guild downstairs.

Unlike the guild building's interior, the office is clean and tidy. Both sides of the office are lined with bookcases carrying a variety of books, jars, and daggers sheathed in the finest looking scabbards the land could offer. Towards the middle of the room, a grand desk of the finest wood with two chairs in front and one on the other side, the opposite seat occupied by someone, The Guildmaster himself. The iron clad figure simply sat behind his desk while signing several letters and papers before looking up to the new guests in his office. Blu couldn't see past his helmet, but the posture tells him that the Guildmaster didn't look too pleased. Or so he thought. In truth, the Guildmaster look on in deep awe of the macaws' presence.

"Bless the stars you've returned Wraith." The guildmaster greeted the crow. "I swear, you just brighten my day today."

"Always a pleasure my lord." The crow replied and bowed.

"Enough of the formalities my friend, titles never fancied me. Anyway, what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"I found some eager recruits that would like to join the guild."

"What!?" the macaws shouted in unison.

"Anyway, I'll be waiting downstairs when they get your approval." The crow said before exiting the room.

"When? Quite the confidence he has in you lot!" the guildmaster laughed.

"Wait sir! This is a big understanding!" Blu protested.

"You, silence."

As told, Blu ceased speaking while the guildmaster sits back down on his desk with his arms folded.

"Before I get started with my evaluation, let me ask you this: how many other Blue Macaws did you see in Irda, or even across Avalon?" the guildmaster asked.

The family thinks back and recall only seeing Aunt Mimi being the sole Blue Spix Macaw in Irda. Other than that, they can't think of anyone else, especially since they haven't explored much of Avalon.

"Just one sir." Jewel replied. "Mimi, an employee of the Cozy Cottage."

"Exactly, not many. Blue Spix Macaws are extremely rare. In fact, there's only 3 remaining to this day according to my knowledge. Mimi, my lieutenant, and myself. At first, I thought my sister was joking when she said five Blue Spix Macaws are staying at her inn, but now I see you lot before me, this is quite beyond anything I can imagine."

"Your sister? Wait a second, aren't you…"

Before Jewel could answer, the Guildmaster removed his helmet to reveal his scarred face to the family. Whether It was to come as a shock or not, the family still felt surprised to see the macaw standing before them.

"Eduardo."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 5 done. Hey all thanks again for taking the time in reading this tale. I apologize for not posting anything in the last several months. Now that work's been calming down, I'll have the energy to continue writing. Chapter 6 should be up soon, just need to proofread and edit. Cheers all!- Poshil**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Proposition**

* * *

Avalon can be full of surprises. To see Eduardo again, donning on quite possibly the coolest looking armor Blu has ever seen before, is truly a sight to behold. A grizzled veteran that has seen plenty across the world and full of wisdom, Avalon's Eduardo is spot on. While he may not be his father-in-law he knows back in the Amazon, the way he acts reminds Blu and his family how accurate Avalon is depicting his family.

"Eduardo." Blu said in surprise after the Guildmaster removed his helmet. Much like his Rio counterpart, Eduardo is a Blue Spix Macaw with a bit of aging around the feathers, but still brimming with energy from the look in his eyes.

"That's right, Guildmaster Eduardo, founder and owner of Irda's Guild of Adventurers and fourth general of the Irdainian Army, at your service." Eduardo greeted. "Now you know me, how should I address you lot?"

"My name is Blu." Blu introduced himself. "And here is my wife, Jewel."

"A lovely name and a lovely mate you got there Blu, how about those three fledglings behind ya?"

"My kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago."

"Hello Eduardo sir." Bia greeted.

"The pleasure is mine young Bia." Eduardo replied happily.

"So, are we really going to join the Guild?" Tiago asked.

"That depends, are you qualified?"

"Oh, forgive me sir, but my family and I would like no part of the guild." Blu interrupted. "This has been a huge-"

"Blu, could I ask for a moment?" Eduardo ordered, in which Blu nodded and stopped speaking.

"Frankly Blu I don't care whether you and your family join or not, but I do hope you can hear what's been troubling me."

"…Go on."

"I have a hunch your family aren't around these parts. Not even in this world if I may add?" Eduardo asked.

"How do you-"

"Know? You're not the first group of otherworldly rookies to step foot in Avalon."

"What? Who else was here before us?"

"There were several others. I happen to chance in meeting said group of visitors claiming to come from some place they called Misspellsippi or something."

"Mississippi." Blu corrected.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, there's a legend passed down that Avalon's great spirit Kolm would use her powers to summon help from another world, should ours be in great peril."

"Peril?"

"Indeed. While I can't confirm of this so called "Peril" affecting Avalon, I can say that Avalon has been in a huff with demons running a muck and bandit activities coming to an all high."

"Oh, I see where this is going."

"I'll admit we could really use the extra hands. Ghura the Demon Lord may have been defeated but his demonic forces continue to spread and you lot appearing out of thin air is no coincidence. I'm not forcing you, but Avalon is in dire need of able fighters. And if Wraith sees potential in you, I can't stand idle and let promising adventurers like your group slip by when Avalon is in danger." Eduardo stated.

As fantastic Eduardo's story goes, Blu still feels hesitate in putting his family in harm's way by joining the guild. He can't think of why Eduardo or Wraith sees any potential in him or his family as adventurers. If the tale Eduardo spoke of is true, perhaps he and his family may have some perks going into Avalon. After all, they are indeed otherworldly visitors. A glance from his kids' and Jewel's eager eyes confirms Blu that it would be a 5-1 vote in joining the guild.

"Okay Eduardo, we'll join, under one condition." Blu stated, leaving his family a bit disappointed to hear Blu demanding something when someone needs help.

"Of course, as adventurers you'll receive the full rewards from the quests you complete as well as full access to the facilities here in North Irda. And as my thanks, I'll have my lieutenant cover all fees for travel and labor charges from our blacksmith. All you need to worry is paying for your stays at the inn and equipment." Eduardo offered.

"While that is a kind offer, there's something else I had in mind. My family and I will join if you know of a way or someone that could take us back to our own world." Blu stated.

"Ah, a fair point." Eduardo noted, scratching the bottom of his beak for a solution. "Quite honestly I don't have the slightest idea as legend states Kolm would return the otherworldly warriors to their homes once Avalon is saved. For starters, I would seek out Kolm the Spirt."

"And where can we find this Kolm?"

"She resides at the end of the great labyrinth, the Citadel of Combat. In the heart of Avalon where ours and the other cities cross, you'll come across the Citadel of Combat. The Citadel is a large fortress built to test the mightiest of warriors through the most challenging trials anyone could possibly imagine. The catch is only those who are deemed worthy are permitted into entering the Citadel."

"Oh Cheese and Crackers, course it's not easy as it sounds."

"True, but in a way it's a win-win for us two. To gain your worth on entering the Citadel one must do a certain number of deeds to gain approval from the Citadel's gate Guardian. Simply put, you help Avalon out and the Guardian will let you inside. Beat the trials and you get to meet Kolm."

"Question, how dangerous is the Citadel?" Tiago asked.

"Quite perilous for any weak willed adventurer. But then again only the the strongest and bravest are permitted into the Citadel. Very few have survived its halls. Mr. Xander himself is one of them as well as myself and Wraith here." Eduardo said, pointing at the silent crow in the corner of the office.

"You two entered the Citadel?"

"That's right my Blu friend. Many many many years ago. Unfortunately I didn't reach the end but sure felt I got close. But enough of my past life, you want to get home? This guild is your best bet. Utilize all the resources we can offer and conquer the Citadel."

The choice seemed crystal clear if not their only choice in returning him. Blu agrees to Eduardo for him and his family to join Irda Adventurer's Guild. The bigger question is, is the group ready to tackle Avalon as adventurers?

A/N: Hey folks Ch. 6 is done. I'm in the progress of editing Chapter 7 so expect it out in a few days, hopefully. Thanks again for waiting patiently, take care and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Assigning Roles**

* * *

The start of a new adventure begins! And the first and possibly the most time-consuming challenge for any new and aspiring adventurer is character creation. Or in our macaws' case, enlisting to Irda's Guild. Like applying for a job, enlisting to the guild required the group to go over the contract and conditions with Eduardo. After signing to the terms of agreement, Eduardo officially announces Blu and his family as full-fledged adventurers. Eduardo then hands over each macaw a scroll with the emblem of Irda etched into the center of the mysterious parchment. He insists that the macaws to seek the local Guild Barracks to acquire the necessary training for their future quests, in which the group agreed on needing the assistance. In addition to that, Eduardo enchanted the scrolls as both a blessing and good luck for the family's adventure. The blessing, however, wasn't what Blu and the group expected.

If this world of Avalon plays out like the board game he used to play with Linda, Eduardo's "blessing" was him assigning their group roles based on their personalities. Blu wasn't sure what Eduardo assigned but he'll soon find out once he and the group arrive at the Barracks.

The Barracks' Training Halls, the focal point of starting adventurers, located in North Irda and just as vibrant as the military district. Left to the right the wide room is lined up with several colored doors with various emblems and symbols the group has never seen before. Blu glances down onto the scroll Eduardo bestowed him and noticed the Irda insignia changing to a faint orange, possibly from the effects of the incantation from earlier. Jewel shows her scroll's insignia being silver and the kids' red, green, and purple.

Another observation later, the group realizes that the scrolls they carried matched to five of the doors in the hall. Their assigned role training rooms. The group bid a short farewell and separated to their corresponding room, eager to get in the training for their adventures. Blu glances back one last time to see Jewel and his kids disappear behind doors before venturing into his room for training.

A part of Blu is excited to take part in the role play. He never had a chance to geek out in a long time since leaving in the Amazon. For the opportunity to do so while playing the hero, slaying demons and monsters to protect his family from an unknown world didn't sound all that bad. For now, to say at the very least. This time around, the danger in this adventure weighs heavily on how carefully his planning goes during his adventures instead of some lunatic threatening his life left and right. The shuddering thought in seeing Nigel again brought mixed feelings about the flamboyant cockatoo. Granted this kind of adventure is still dangerous since everything around him is reality in fantasy, and restarts are not an option. Or so one would think. A relieving thought reminded Blu of another mechanic that's in Avalon.

Blu recalled Avalon being quite lenient to all players taking part of the game. And Eduardo confirmed his theory earlier during the Guild Initiation. Each town has a Resurrection Stone, a unique monument said in bringing back fallen adventurers and heroes should they fall in battle. Of course, the catch of being revived is that the said creature that fells the adventurer gains more power and knowledge in combat, which is why its highly encouraged for adventurers to be prepared or face an unnecessary difficult obstacle ahead.

That in mind, Blu ventures into the training hall of the barracks to meet his trainer. Like the emblem from the scroll, the area Blu entered is top to bottom a faint orange stone with several paintings of iron-clad heroes posing valiantly in front of a setting sun. Blu continued forward into the room, admiring the well painted pieces of art as well as feeling puzzled of the desolated air the room was giving off. It was as though he's the only one in the room. The area looked much like an art gallery until Blu reached the end of the hall. The corner steered Blu into another room looking like a receptionist lobby, a few coffee tables here and there while a large archway loomed over him with another desk underneath it.

"Hello?" Blu called out towards the desk as he slowly approached the receptionist area. "I was hoping I could train here to be an adventurer. I got this scroll of approval from the Guildmaster himself."

Again, the room continued to fall silent as Blu moved towards the receptionist desk. The silence made Blu somewhat uncomfortable on where's the staff of the area, or why it felt abandoned from the deafening quietness. It didn't take too long for Blu to get his answer when a loud noise erupted from behind the desk. A glance later, Blu spots a Dark Grey Hawk wearing a lightweight chain mail and silver chest plate huddled against the ground sleeping peacefully on the cold stone. His attire seemed too small to hide his rather muscular frame, but the faint smell of alcohol wavering from him was the only thing that distracted Blu. Along his pants were several stains of beer and alcohol from the numerous empty bottles of liquor the bird had buried himself in. In short, he looked like a mess.

"Um, sir?" Blu called out to the armored hawk, the sleeping figure responding with a steady flow of snores and splutters from his beak.

"Sir?"

Another response followed by a couple nudges to the sleeping stranger didn't budge. At this point, subtle isn't going to cut it. After a deep breath, Blu shouted: "SIR!" as his voice echoed across the large hall. The sudden shout shook the sleeping hawk wide awake as he clumsily unsheathes his sword to confront the screaming attacker. Upon seeing Blu's frighten gaze, he slowly sheathes his weapon before dusting himself clean to attempt in looking presentable to the guest.

"Terribly sorry mate, me buddies and I had a right shindig before I clocked out." The hawk apologized before sitting behind his desk, awake this time. "Anyway, what do I owe the plea- hang on a minute. Well color me surprise, you're a Blue Spix Macaw! Never I thought to see more of them."

"Oh, that I am." Blu replied, remembering how rare Blue Macaws are in Avalon. "Oh, I have this for you." Blu said as he handed the scroll to the strange macaw. A quick glance at the scroll later, the hawk looks up with a grin across his beak as he jumps beside Blu.

"Oh goody! Today marks a great day, another adventurer embarks on his journey!"

"Fantastic, I was hoping I could get trained in fighting before I set off. Where can I find the trainer?" Blu asked.

"My blue fuzzy friend, you're staring at him!" the hawk proclaimed, much to Blu's disbelief. "Name's Ricardo Dagray, former adventurer of Clan Ballista and trainer of the Iron Knights Hall! But today, call me Rico."

"I-I see, well I'm ready sir!" Blu replied, somewhat confident in taking in the training Rico has in mind.

"Oh, hold a moment my good man. Before we do anything, I must bestow you your class role."

"Right. Forgot about that."

"Eagerness gets the best of us, it happens. Anyway, good ole Eddy says you qualify to take the role as an Iron Knight, and I am eager to train another one. My last one didn't last after training, what a shame."

"Wait what?" Blu cried out from Rico's statement.

"Fear not, I'm certain you'll do fine, hopefully. Now, hold still for just a moment as I empower you your class title and power." Rico said as he held the scroll over Blu.

"Um, is this going to hurt?" Blu asked nervously.

"Nah, this won't hurt one bit."

Rico started muttering a chant before the scroll slowly burned and fell into ashes surrounding Blu before erupting in a column of orange flames. Panic consumed Blu as he watched in horror of Rico laughing like the true lunatic he is behind the column of fire.

"This is going to hurt a whole lot!" Rico laughed as Blu screamed from the searing flames scorching his body.

Surprisingly enough, the pain quickly subsides, and the flames fade away with a cloud of ash and dust floating about. After the dust settled, Blu glances down and gasps in shock to his new attire. Or rather, his new body.

"My good man." Rico chuckled lightly. "Even my muscles envy yours."

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I apologize for updating so slowly, procrastination is my roommate at this point. Anyway, special thanks to Ricardo the Black Hawk for guest staring. Do check out his story material, you will have an awesome time I assure you. That said take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mock Battles**

* * *

Progress. Shaky, but progress none of the less. As how training goes, progress is always a sign of improvement. Only a few days in and Blu is getting the hang of adjusting to his new body as well as honing his battle skills. Training isn't how Blu had imagined from his drunken instructor Rico. The role of an Iron Protector is to protect his team from the enemy, the "tank" as Blu would call it. However, Rico's ideology of the protector type didn't match Blu's as he has been drilled in all forms of offensive combat and evasive maneuvers. Rather than taking damage, Blu is learning how to avoid it. Despite who's method is correct, Blu is picking up on Rico's training easily and impressing his instructor at the same time. Another completed drill later, Rico and Blu settle down for a quick break. Blu commences to quench his exhaustion with a flask of cool water while watching in awe as Rico downed another flask of whiskey before happily congratulating him on his progress.

"Outstanding job Blu! You're getting the hang of this." Rico praising his Blue pupil.

"Couldn't have done it without my great trainer." Blu replied happily, pleased to hear the training paying off.

"Flattery won't get you to ace my training course. But I'll gladly take it."

Truth be told, even Blu finds himself surprised he's keeping up with Rico's training. Realistically, Blu wouldn't last ten seconds from the numerous sprints, weight lifting, or weapon training drills he endured for the past few days. Perhaps it had to do with the enchantment he received from earlier, his altered body being evidence from the scroll's power. Whatever the case, Blu is pleased to find himself adapting to Avalon relatively quickly. At least within the safety of Irda's walls. Outside of town is a completely different story but Blu is confident he'll manage. The sooner the better for him and his family to get back to their real home.

A thought came to Blu after thinking about Jewel and his children, how is his family holding up since separating for their role training? How are they doing? Are they hurt? The trainers being too tough on them? He's rightfully nervous for their well-being but Rico assured him that the trainers within the barracks are excellent practitioners in medicine and healing should an injury befall to any of them. Even training halls like this one need standards Rico addressed. The statement only made Blu worry more after seeing Rico's "behavior" around liquor. He can only pray the other training halls are better equipped than the one he's placed in.

"Can I ask you something Rico?" Blu said to his instructor.

"Sure, fire away." Rico replied, wiping a trail of whiskey away from his beak.

"While honing my attack capabilities is good and all, how am I going to defend my family on the field as an Iron Protector? Isn't our job as protectors to…protect the team?"

"If you think of it like this, you're protecting your family by stopping the threat with your strength."

"When put in that way sure but-"

"The best defense is a great offense as my pops always say."

"Okay maybe but what about-"

"Alright moving on! Now, time for your final exam."

"Exam? Already?" Blu asked after watching Rico set aside his training gear.

"Well sure! If you think about it, true adventurers gain their experience in knowledge and combat out in the field instead of being inside these stone halls. Believe me, you'll learn more out there than from me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. While I'm more than happy to continue training with you, I'm certain you'll grow more powerful when you take on the guild quests and the challenges ahead."

"You know, I can't argue with that. Okay then, what's my final exam?"

"Quite simple: to truly see if you're combat ready for a quest, you need to simply slay a monster I got here. Don't worry, I caught something you're capable of taking down. But don't think it's going to go easy on ya."

"Understood."

That said, Rico dusted himself off and walks out of the training hall to retrieve said monster for Blu to defeat. Blu continued waiting patiently for Rico's return as each minute ticked by. Several emotions and thoughts ran through Blu's mind for his exam. Is he ready? Will he be able to protect his family from the dangers that await him in Avalon? These doubts are not going to help Blu thought to himself if he's going to be able to take down his challenge.

What supposed to take a minute for Rico to retrieve Blu's exam took several minutes as Rico returns with a metal cage about the size of himself and Blu combined. Rico carefully places the cage down before wiping some sweat from his brow, grinning in triumph towards Blu after displaying his strength. The cage rattled back and forth with the sound of an angry beast echoing behind the bars of it's prison. The growling is rattling to bear, but Blu stood his ground as he prepares to face his adversary.

"Sorry bout that mate, hit a snag on the way." Rico said before placing his hand on the cage's release handle. "Ready?"

Blu nodded to Rico to open the cage. It was time.

Shield and sword at the ready, Blu braces himself for his exam. A large frog-like monster emerges from the depths of the cage, its eyes in a bloodlust rage as if it's in need to sate its anger, violently. A steady breath to calm his nerves, Blu engages with the beast with all his might. Blu charges at the beast while dodging attacks the beast lashed out, when out of nowhere, a small screen catches the corner of his eye. The momentary distraction cost Blu is footing as the monster struck him using its tongue. The attack didn't hurt much but the sudden occurrence didn't do much help for Blu's line of sight. He turns his head back and forth to wave the distraction away only to realize this unknown screen is fixed in the corner of his eye.

"W-what's happening to me!?"

"Oh, one last combat tip I forgot to mention!" Rico shouted as Blu dodged one of the monster's attacks. "The scroll Eduardo entrusted you also empowered you with a scan scope."

"A scan scope?"

"Your talent art, and a must have for any adventurers' party. Long story short, for any monster or enemy you engage in combat, your scope will "scan" it for strengths and weaknesses. Use it to your advantage!"

That in mind, Blu parried the monster away and jumped back to space himself away from his foe to catch a breath. Like Rico said, this "scan scope" is displaying the monster's information in the corner of his eye. Just like in the board game, Avalon's creatures have stats that Blu can assess when fighting.

 _[Level 1 Horned Bullfrog. Strengths: None. Weaknesses: Melee Attacks. Immunities: Poison. A common denizen of the Sakora Marshes. Weak on its own but quite dangerous when in a group.]_

"Melee attacks." Blu muttered to himself, feeling some confidence now thanks to the info on to defeating his foe. This knowledge in mind, Blu lunged forward and pierces the enemy with his sword, skewering it all the way to the hilt of his weapon. The monster let's out a dying cry before collapsing onto the floor in a lifeless heap. With a final death spasm, the monster faded and vanished into dust, leaving behind a small pile of what appears to be gold coins. The monster's loot Blu guessing.

"Nice job Blu!" Rico shouted with joy, raising Blu in the air like a small child. "You passed the first part of the exam!"

"First part?"

"Well sure. You didn't think it would be this easy did you?"

"Knowing you, when did you ever go easy?"

"Fair point. But nevertheless, you've completed the first half. In fact, you're my first apprentice to defeat a Horned Bullfrog in one strike. I say that's a mighty success."

Part one, as Blu would've guessed. The exam couldn't be this easy as the monster didn't put much of a fight. Whatever the case, Blu readies himself for the second portion of his examining, but nothing couldn't prepare him for what Rico has in store for him.

"Now for the second part of the exam." Rico stated as he stands across Blu, sword in hand.

Blu's eye flutters again when his scan scope showed the stats of another enemy. Or rather, Rico's stats. A knot of dread clouded Blu's thoughts on what Rico meant for his second part. There's no need for guessing based on his trainer's stance, Rico is Blu's next opponent. Rico's stats and description appear like the bullfrog from before, and Blu wonders on how he's going to win this one-sided match.

 _[Level 8, Rico the Iron Protector. Strengths: High Endurance and Agility. Weaknesses: Status Effects. Immunities: Magic. The current trainer for Irda's Iron Protector and Guardian regime. Once a renowned Adventurer for his unorthodox combat prowess and agility. You wouldn't find this warrior without a flask of alcohol at his side.]_

Not too long after, another segment of information appears alongside Blu's scope when he analyzed Rico's stats. Status effects Blu assumes, another mechanic in the game of Avalon. The data states Rico is under a status effect listing "Ailing Ale."

[Ailing Ale: while under the effects, target has their level and strength reduced significantly based on the caster's skill level.]

"Wait, Rico was already under a status effect going in?" Blu thought, confused on why Rico would hinder himself prior to battle. A handicap perhaps, considering Rico's the trained veteran here. Even so, Rico is still more powerful than him.

"Believe me Blu this makes things a bit fair for the both of us." Rico replied, struggling to stand straight.

"Fair he says." Blu mumbled in frustration.

"Trust me. You don't want to fight me when I'm somber. On that note, you don't need to defeat me. You simply need to land a single blow to complete this test."

A single blow, easier said than done. Strength and skill alone aren't going to help Blu, he needs to outsmart Rico in some way. First things first, Blu wanted to gauge Rico's current strength to formulate a plan of some kind if he's going to land a strike. The macaw charged forward while swinging his sword towards Rico, and as expected Rico dodged and parried each strike with ease. Blu stepped back to catch his breath, trying his best to conserve his energy if he's ever going to land a strike from his evasive opponent. Blu notices during the exchange that Nico follows a certain pattern when he dodges or parries an attack, and it gave him an idea on how to break his defense. That in mind, Blu attacks Rico again with a series of quick strikes and leg sweeps. His opponent continues to dodge and strike Blu back lightly as if he was taunting him. He kept a level head and found his opportunity to seal his victory. Rather than striking, Blu locked swords with Rico before tossing his shield towards a wall like a large discus. Blu's shield bounced off the wall and veered towards Rico. He quickly shoved Blu back to give himself a chance to deflect the incoming projectile, only to allow Blu enough time to lunge forward and swiftly strike Rico in the gut using the handle end of his sword.

"Ouch, nice one." Rico grumbled in pain, sitting in awe after putting together Blu's plan on how he won. Blu extends his hand towards his trainer to help him up to his feet, in which Rico happily accepts and hoists himself up. "And that's that. Congratulations, you sir are officially an Iron Protector for the Irda Guild."

* * *

 **A/N: Eight down, sorry for the delay folks. Until then, thanks for reading and take care!- Poshil**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Scholar of Irda**

* * *

And with that Blu has completed training and is ready to start his adventuring across Avalon, almost. First and foremost, our hero insists he sees his family since separating from them for training. Blu bids farewell to his trainer and returns to the main hall of the trainer grounds where he last saw Jewel and his children. It's been days since Blu has seen Jewel or his children and he's eager to see how much they've grown since then. Strength wise of course. But in this realm, Blu worries that it may be possible to alter the ages of everyone. He'll worry about that if those bridges are crossed. Not long after Blu stepped foot into the hall, a young swallow boy approached Blu with a letter in hand. The boy stated the note is from Bia and takes his leave after making his delivery. Curious, Blu opens the letter to hear what Bia has to say.

"Mom and the rest of us went to visit Mimi at the inn. We'll meet at the Northside's shopping district in one hour. Sincerely, Bia Gunderson."

There was nothing else written for him to read. A drawn arrow pointing to the back of the paper did caught Blu's attention to what else Bia left him. Blu turned the letter over to find a rough sketch of the town's layout with a red circle drawn on the north side of the makeshift map. One hour, it gave Blu an idea on what he can do before he meets his family at the shops. Before taking his leave from the Protectors' Training Halls, Rico insisted for him to go see the town's scholar to learn more about his talent art, the Scan Scope. According to Rico, the scholar's vast knowledge of Avalon and its inhabitants can be a real help for adventurers with the Scan Scope ability. Blu didn't see any reason to not visit this scholar as he too is interested in learning more about Avalon. That in mind, Blu gathers his belongings and heads on over to Central Irda where the scholar is said to have his base of operations set up.

It didn't take Blu a long time to find the scholar's location. Right in the heart of Irda, a single large house decorated by a vast variety of different plants and flowers stood out from the rest of the buildings. While the building is beautiful, something felt off about the location in Blu's eyes. The plants surrounding the area seem to grow out of control as several vines and branches choked the building from out of the estate's premises in all sorts of directions. It was as though the place was abandoned and left to wither. Blu pushed aside the idea and went pass the ivy infested gates toward the house in hopes he can meet this scholar and leave as soon as possible. The front door, decorated in the finest trimmings of paint and wood, only to be lost in a vast sea of vegetation slowly opened to Blu's presence, with nobody on the other side to greet minus a ghostly voice shouting "Come inside young adventurer."

Every internal alarm wanted Blu to turn back. The choice was obvious but unfortunately not plausible as one of the vines overlapping the front door's frame came to life. Blu turned to retreat away from the vine and bumped into a solid wall. It dawned to him that the wall he ran into was in fact the living vine, shaping itself into a makeshift barrier to halt Blu, trapping him. Blu couldn't react quick enough to evade the hostile plant and watch his leg get wrapped by the vines before getting dragged into the house. The door slams shut behind Blu, shutting away all light from the outside world. The darkness didn't last as a few candles and torches came to life and illuminated the large house. The candles barely help Blu's poor vision in the dimly lit hall. But the pressing matter above the poor lighting is the fact a plant came to life and pulled Blu inside the derelict house. Monsters and killer plants, a great combination in Avalon.

"Ah I'm terribly sorry for that!" a voice cried out from the darkness. Not to long after the voice called out to Blu, the entire house brightened up, blinding Blu momentarily before he adjusted to his new surroundings. The interior of the house is surprisingly well kept and beautiful compared to the vegetation infesting the outside. Natural light flooded inside the building, revealing to Blu the owner of the voice that called out to him: a male Green Parrot-like anthropomorphic creature garbed in robes of the finest silk and donning an expensive pair of spectacles. The bird-man stood not too far away from Blu with a rather large stack books in his wings as he rushes over to greet his guest. He made his way towards Blu while struggling to keep balance of the numerous books in his wings until he eventually stumbles down and spills all the text across the floor. Blu steps in to aid the strange bird before reaching out to help him with the other books he was carrying. In short time, the strange parrot got his bearings and books in order with the help of Blu.

"I appreciate the help kind stranger!" the parrot replied after setting his stack of books on a nearby coffee table. Blu followed suit and stacked the other pile beside the ones the parrot set down. The new face didn't remind Blu of any of his friends and family. As he recalled, this world has a knack to portray his friends and families in the role of some character in this mystical land. This stranger on the other hand didn't ring any bells to anyone Blu has seen before. That is, when he started talking Blu began piece together who this Parrot reminded him of.

"Don't mention it sir." Blu replied for aiding the robed Parrot. "Forgive my intrusion, but you wouldn't happen to be-" Blu started before the parrot replied:

"Yes, I'm Irda's Scholar and researcher of Avalon Tulio Montiero, at your service."

Tulio. Blu couldn't help but laugh to himself on Avalon's way of portraying each character he comes across. Whether it's a running joke or not, it brings a smile to Blu to be reminded of Tulio's presence. This representation of Tulio is quite spot on to Blu. He recalls his first encounter with the experienced veterinarian being very similar to how he's meeting this parrot, surrounded by books while Tulio clumsily bumps into everything. This time around, Linda isn't nearby which got Blu wondering on how Linda is going to be portrayed in Avalon.

"Pardon me, is there something I can do for you sir?" the parrot representing Tulio asked Blu.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. Just thinking about something." Blu said, shaking away his current thoughts. "Wait, I was meaning to ask you this sooner, the plants outside! They're alive! The vines pulled me in! Isn't that-"

"Dangerous?" Tulio finished for Blu. "Fear not my friend, the plant is but a friend of mine. In truth, the plants are the house itself, a living organism that I'm created based on my studies from the Yatorl's Ecosystem in the West Region. I once again apologize to Yggra's rudeness. She means you no harm."

A living house. Really that's something out of a fairy tale. And all things considered that Blu finds himself in a fairy tale. But what Tulio says is true as the house started to rumble before calming down. It was as if it trying to speak to him. Not a moment later, a group of vines started to coil into a small mass before shaping into what looked like a small dining room table. The makeshift table held a tray with two cups of hot liquid. The aroma emitting from the cups reminded Blu of the smell of tea. His guess was spot on as Tulio took hold of both cups and offered the other to Blu.

"Thank you for the tea Yggra." Tulio said to the table. The vines dispersed into their original state before coiling away from sight through the crevices of the floor boards.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes please, thank you kindly."

"Of course." Tulio replied after handing Blu his beverage. "Anyway, I take it you're here to learn more about your Art, the Scan Scope?"

"How did you-"

"Know?" Tulio interrupted Blu. "Guildmaster Eduardo informed me of your plight while you were training. I have to say, quite a lot to take in my friend?"

"You and me both Mr. Montiero."

"Ah please Tulio is fine. Now to answer your question about your Talent Art. All current adventurers with the Protector title are so to speak linked to me. Whatever your Scan Scope picks up anything regarding to any foe, creature, plant, material. et cetera, all information you see is relayed from my library to your scope. I recently cast a spell to bind my books and research documents to any protector or adventurer with the Scan Scope Art for the following two things, assisting adventurers and continuing to expand my knowledge about Avalon should you chance come across any new creature, resource, and so forth. So in short, I provide intel for your journey while you collect it for me."

"Goodness, that seems quite a difficult task."

"Not at all my friend. You and the other adventurers are doing the grueling part of my research. In fact, it is I who should thank you. Which brings me to another point I would like to share. Should you obtain any new entries on whatever the scan scope can't answer, I'll reward you with either gold or an item from my collection. It is the least I can do."

"Huh, I suppose that covers our troubles for your research. Anyway, I think I got all I need about my Talent Art. Thanks for tea and information Tulio. I'll be on the lookout for entries for your research."

"Always a pleasure Blu. Don't hesitate to return if you have any further questions."

Truth be told, Blu has plenty to ask Tulio about Avalon and its vast mysteries. The questions will have to wait for Blu needs to catch up with his family in North Irda. A farewell later to Tulio later Blu exits the Scholar's home and hurries towards the north side of town. Back in the North Distract, Blu scans the area for the store Bia mentioned in her letter from earlier. After following the directions of the map Bia drew on the note, Blu eventually locates the store his family is in and enters a shop titled: "Wears of War and Lore. Irda's Best Armor Shop."

"Armor, good thinking Bia. We're going to need protection for our journey."

The interior of the shop is far more glamorous than Blu thought for an armor shop. The first thing that caught Blu's attention is a bright and extravagant chandelier that lit the entire store in a comforting hue of yellow and orange. The front desk is trimmed in the finest stone and draped with what looked like fabric made entirely of gems and rubies, expensive to say the least. The shelves on both sides of the store held several manikins wearing all sorts of adventuring clothing and armor sets for purchase. Bordering the shelves, more gems and rubies like the fabric on the front desk.

"Whew." Blu whistled in awe of the store's interior decor. "This shop owner has expensive taste."

"But don't let it fool you my dear customer, for my prices are reasonable, enough." A voice said from the desk of the store. Behind the counter, a creature emerges slowly with its wings wrapped around its body before unveiling himself in a cloud of gold dust, choking Blu momentarily from the flashy entrance. Brushing his eyes and beak from the dust, Blu spots what looks like an employee of the store. Upon a closer look, Blu felt his beak drop further than the earth's core upon recognizing the bird behind the desk.

"Welcome to Wears of War and Lore, Armor and Clothing Extravaganza!" The employee shouted happily. "Are we going to make a purchase today? Or we're doing a return? And please don't let it be the latter. It would KILL me to redo inventory. Oh? You look like a new face around my part of the world? What's your name?"

"Oh Cheese and Sprinkles."

"A rather interesting name Love. Some call me the Guru of Greatness, the Fashionista of Fabulous. But my sweet, I wish to be addressed by my birth name: Nigel."

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes Chapter 9. Thanks for waiting and I'll try to get 10 underway as soon as possible. With that, take care and stay awesome.- Poshil**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Gearing Up**

* * *

Nigel, it had to be Nigel. Avalon could've chosen Eva, Luis, Fernando, heck even the man that kidnapped Blu and Jewel years ago, but no it had to Nigel as the shopkeeper. The sight of the sadistic cockatoo sent shivers across Blu's feathers, a constant reminder of his previous encounters with the dreaded villain. Sure, Blu left victorious each time. However, the defeats are more than enough reason for Nigel to hold a ceaseless hatred towards the macaw for all the unfortunate events that befell him since. At least how Blu felt since he watched the vile Cockatoo be carried away in Tulio and Linda's care back home.

Thankfully this representation of Nigel bears no ill to Blu. He's but merely a salesman of armor and clothing. At first glance the shopkeeper is simply doing his job, acting polite while trying to sell his wares at what he claims to be low prices. But still, Blu kept a wary eye should Avalon's Nigel try to deceive him. So far Blu is finding nothing all out of the ordinary. Actually, Blu is oddly finding Nigel quite friendly. Frankly Blu is getting more than he asked when Nigel started examining him with his beak almost inches away from his. Unfazed, Blu stood his ground and not allowing Nigel to intimate him. It didn't go too well expectantly when Nigel exclaimed in joy, shaking Blu in fright while the shopkeeper prances back with a pique of interest across his beak.

"Now hold a moment. Blue feathers, clumsy stature, and a charming personality if I had to shoot a guess, Blu I believe? As I expected, you must be the fellow Sir Eduardo was talking about." The Nigel of Avalon said to Blu. "Save the questions my Blue feathered friend. Your family is here and safe. They're in the back trying out the outfits I've selected for your adventures. Please, follow me to the fitting chambers. I got a fine set of armor for a rugged Protector like you. Mm-hm."

While Blu's glad this version of Nigel shows no hostility towards him the new mannerisms and suggestive advances made it all more uncomfortable for Blu to be in Nigel's presence. Unfortunately it grows more so unsettling for Nigel seemed too eager for Blu to try on his armor set. Blu followed Nigel past the counter and into another room connecting the front room displaying the armor sets Blu saw earlier. The Fitting Chambers as Nigel would call it or in the modern era, a fitting room for customers to use and try on clothing before purchasing didn't seem as glamorous as the front of the store. A simple and plain stone hall with several doors lining both sides of the area each marked with a number etched on the top of the frame.

Before he asked Nigel assured Blu that his family is fine and are simply trying out the clothes he picked out for them. He pointed out a few chambers down the hall to where his family is changing at. A sign relief calmed Blu when he heard his children voices' echoing down the hall. Safe to say for now this Nigel is true to his word. Speaking of, Nigel interrupts Blu's focus and insists he tries on his armor before he starts charging a fee for delaying his business. Quite the aggressive salesman or a possible creep, maybe both Blu thought to himself.

Nigel quickly nudges Blu into one of the fitting rooms to try on his outfit. To respect his privacy, Nigel exits the chamber and waits for Blu to change. Cornered and trapped, Blu shrugs asides Nigel's pushy antics and searches for the armor set Nigel has provided.

Not too far from where Blu was standing a lone pedestal of fine marble presents Blu a set of Protector Armor, custom made and suited for his class role. The armor didn't match the grandeur like the sets he saw in front shop but the shine it displayed proves Nigel takes great pride in his wares. This may be the coolest set of armor his eyes ever set upon, to Blu at least. Without delay Blu suits up into his new gear. Or at least what he thought on how to equip armor. Then again, clothes is all foreign to Blu since arriving in Avalon.

Not too far away Nigel overhears the struggles and barged in to assist Blu on his equipment. Blu surprised yelps were ignored as Nigel sets Blu on a small stand before undressing and dressing Blu into his armor. First the chain mail followed by the chest piece. The armor didn't feel all that heavy to Blu's surprise. Once finishing his leg guards, Nigel straps a waist guard for protection from blindside attacks, low strikes, and as many would hope, protecting the "jewels." He completes the set by equipping Blu his forearm padding and gauntlets, his fingers free from the material to help ventilate his arms.

"A fine set for a fine specimen if I say so myself." Nigel proudly stated, presenting Blu in front of a full size mirror.

Only two words Blu can think of after seeing himself in front of that mirror: Totally Awesome.

The style Nigel selected made Blu look both intimidating and mystifying from the gleam his shoulder pads shined. Not only the look is amazing the set is perfectly comfortable and light. Practicable and fashionable is the best way Blu can describe it.

"I take it you're pleased my dear friend?" Nigel asked Blu.

"More than that, thrilled!" Blu replied happily. "I can't wait to start my adventures."

"Excellent, it always pleases me to hear such praise!" Nigel boasted. "And don't fret of payment. As the kind Guildmaster offered me a handsome sum to cover the expenses of materials and labor during the course of your journey."

"Oh, well I'm very thankful of your kindness Nigel." Blu replied. "Huh, can't believe I'm actually okay with this form of Nigel."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Blu shouted nervously, trying to shift the subject.

"Splendid. Anyway, I'm certain you're eager to meet your family after the grueling training time away from them. I'll wait for you in the front when you finish mingling with your loved ones."

Nigel excuses himself and exits the chambers towards his shop to leave Blu some time to catch up with his family. Only a week of training and Blu felt like he hasn't seen his family in months. How much have they changed since training? Will they recognize him? Are they ready to overcome Avalon and return home? So many questions Blu came up with on the spot, but for now the most important he wanted to ask was-

"Boo."

Expectantly Blu jumped in shock from the mysterious voice whispering a mere inch from his left ear. After feeling his heart returning to a somewhat steady pace Blu darted his gaze back and forth for the owner of the voice. In the corner of Blu's eye a shadow caught his attention before fading into the ceiling of the fitting chambers. Blu frantically scanned the upper chambers with his talent art to find what the "shadow" was. It didn't come as a surprise of this shadow's antics the moment Blu identified his son Tiago snickering from one of the support beam of the chambers.

"Tiago, get down from here." Blu commanded, annoyed but happy to see his son again.

As told, Tiago hops down and lands gracefully in front of Blu before rushing in to hug his father.

"Well Dad? What do you think?" Tiago asked, showing off the outfit Nigel selected for his role.

"As I expect, still the troublemaker you are my son, inside and out."

Troublemaker indeed, Blu identified Tiago's wardrobe of his class role: The Trickster, the most irritating but exciting role to play or deal against in the game of Avalon. A specialist who uses all sorts of smoke bombs and unorthodox tactics in disrupting the flow of battle to both friend and foe alike. No one better to fit the role better than Tiago himself.

"Apart looking like some bandit, Nigel definitely knows how to make a great outfit." Blu commenting on Tiago's Trickster armor. " Say, where's your mother and sisters?" Blu asked.

"They should be here soon." Tiago replied.

"Dad!"

Blu's ears picked up Bia's voice and not a moment later he felt a set of arms wrapping around his waist in a hug. A glance down, Blu catches Bia's joyful eyes meeting his, the same reaction he's feeling after being separated even though its hasn't been that long ago. A quick look and Blu concluded Bia has been assigned to be the team's Botanist, an expert in plant and herbal remedies that can heal wounds or inflict them. A must have for any team.

Not long after meeting Bia another guest swoops down from above, landing a few feet away from Blu, Bia, and Tiago. Blu was taken aback by the hooded figure as it didn't resemble either Jewel or Carla. For a moment Blu thought of the figure of being the Wraith, Eduardo's trusted scout and the one that recommended him and his family to join the Adventurer's guild. The figure seemed too small for to be the wraith and its stance didn't show any hostility. A closer look, Blu couldn't help but grin when he saw a few blue feathers sticking out from the back of the figure's hood.

"No way, is that you Carla?" Tiago asked, stunned and overjoyed by Carla's new appearance.

The figure removes her cowl to reveal herself to be no other than Carla, dressed and taking the role as the team's Ranger. The Ranger, adept both equally in close and range combat with the dagger and bow as well as honing exceptional skills in tracking, hunting, and stealth. A surprising class choice for Eduardo to pick for Carla, but a powerful one nevertheless Blu thought to himself.

"Sorry guys for the flashy entrance. Couldn't help myself." Carla said after dusting herself from the landing.

Truth to be told, the gang almost couldn't recognize Carla until she started speaking. Like Blu, the class training drastically changed Carla's appearance from her usual "fluffy" stature to a slimmer macaw/woman. Strangely though it seemed odd to see the training did little to no change towards Tiago and Bia apart from the wardrobe change thanks to Nigel. Not like it matter, at least they're still themselves personality-wise and to Blu that's all it matter.

"Carla!" Tiago and Bia shouted before rushing into the arms of their older sibling for hug.

"Hey guys, nice threads." Carla replied happily and returning a hug back to her siblings.

It brought a smile to Blu, seeing his children reunited seemed simple for some but it's always a pleasant sight to Blu. Once Bia and Tiago finished hugging their older sister, Blu steps up to embrace her daughter. Carla went in to hug only to stop and freeze up with her beak dropping in awe. Before Blu could ask what's wrong Carla simply pointed past Blu and muttered "Wow."

Little needs to be said when Blu knew who Carla was referring to. What Blu and the others didn't prepare for is to see Jewel's beauty magnified tenfold thanks to Nigel's selection of armor and clothing. From Blu's knowledge Jewel has been assigned to be the team's Paladin, possibly the strongest member of their team thanks to a balance of swordplay and magic Paladins inherit in Avalon. Apart from her strength it's backed up by the shining beauty Jewel's armor emitted from Blu's perspective. In a way, Jewel reminds him of the time he first first met her, an angel slowly descending from the heavens meeting his eyes with a calming aura of gentleness before forcefully ramming a foot across his throat. Thankfully in this case Jewel isn't here to do such a thing.

"Pleased aren't we Blu?" Jewel taunted as she approached her stunned mate. "Just remember, looks can kill."

"I'll say, Mom you look amazing!" Carla added.

"Thanks honey. And you three look mighty intimidating."

Some comments and hugs later, Jewel turns her attention back to Blu, amused to still find him still in a frozen state of awe and shock. Feeling words would only make the situation worse, Jewel approached Blu and kissed him on the beak in hopes of breaking him from the trance. Thankfully it did the trick or Blu would've left the group stuck in Avalon for who knows how long.

"Aw this is a sweet sight." Nigel interrupted the gang from the hallway leading towards the front of the store. "So sorry! I know I said I would wait but I couldn't help but be proud of my work. But I gotta ask, how are you going to take on your quests with your bare hands?"

Nigel brings up a good point. While the gang has clothing they have no means to defend themselves. During the trek to Nigel's store, Bia recalls to the group of the town's Blacksmith which isn't too far off from the Adventurer's Guild. A plan in mind, the gang bid a farewell and thanks to Nigel before departing to Irda's Blacksmith and Armory for the next to do list before the adventures can really begin, weapons.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Thanks everyone for waiting patiently and I apologize for the lack of updates. The summer brings in a lot of work and that makes it harder for me to find free time to write anything so I do hope you can bear with me. Next chapter will finally introduce some combat so at least I'm looking forward to that one as well as (hopefully) you folks are. With that take care and stay awesome!- Poshil**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: First Quest**

* * *

A/N: Evening everyone! Sorry for not posting over a month. To make it up this chapter is quite a lengthy one so I pray you got snacks and a comfortable spot! With that take care and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The town's Blacksmith and Armory, the figurative and literal anvil that helps maintain and equipping Irda's finest soldiers and adventurers with top of the line weaponry and tomes. Built and funded by the city, this building of solid stone and iron is another one of Irda's highlights when visiting the city and an essential place to stop by for any new adventurer before he or she begins their journey.

Approaching the mighty building, Blu and his family stare in awe of the massive stone monument of a hammer hanging on top of the building balancing on nothing but the hilt of the hammer suspended above the roof. It looked like as though the hammer is hovering above the building on its own.

"Amazing isn't? The Blacksmith himself lifted that monument on top of his workshop."

The sudden tone of a strange voice caught Blu off guard in his thoughts before spotting its owner, the male black crow that got him and his family into the Guild, the Wraith.

"I see Nigel has set you all up with some fine gear. You lot look raring to go." The Wraith commented after taking a glance at the gang.

The group noticed a tone shift in the Wraith, a far kinder and soft voice unlike their first encounter where it was cold and somewhat desolate. Being the latter best fits the description of a Wraith. Apart from the tone change, the Wraith's hood is down, revealing his face for the first time since Blu met him back at Mimi's Inn. The crow's left eye looks like it's made of glass with a scar running alongside his left cheek. A portion his top beak is replaced with the tip of an arrow. Not the most fashionable accessory but a deadly one. His clothes remained the same, black and somewhat torn up. In short the Wraith remained the same to Blu, mysterious and menacing.

"Wait, you mean someone carried that rock onto the top of this place!?" Tiago asked the Wraith.

"Quite so young Trickster, and believe me it was a sight to behold. Anyway, let's get you squared away so you can begin your first mission."

The Wraith continues ahead leading the party into the building for their next set of gear, weapons. The Smithy's workshop didn't appear all that grand like the shops the group visited before, a simple high ceiling room with a large furnace towards the back wall. Beside the furnace, several boxes of materials used for weapon crafting and an assortment of tools hang alongside the wall. No doubt this area is where the Smithy would work at. At the heart of the work area, an anvil used to forge swords and all sorts of weapon, the metal foundation showing signs of recent and prolong use by the Smithy. What brought Blu's attention is the lack of the Smithy himself. It seemed strange for the Blacksmith to be void of the Smithy, especially in the middle of the day.

"Smithy! Master Smithy! You have customers!" Wraith shouted into the shop. No response. The Wraith calls out again for the Craftsman and is replied with more silence. A third attempt and nothing but the breathing from the group. Something's wrong.

The party fans out in search of the missing Smithy, wondering what may have become of him. Hopefully nothing too serious Blu thought. If Wraith claims the Smithy to possess such strength to heave the monument hanging above the store, the dreaded thought of something stronger than the Smithy is unpleasant. Curiosity got the best of Tiago and Bia when inspecting the Smithy's work area. An examination of the tools and anvil shows signs of recent use. Someone was here. Carla attempted to use her Ranger skills to track any sign of the Smithy and came up short. The Smithy was nowhere to be seen.

"He might be around back, stay here." Wraith ordered Blu's group before exiting the building.

The group waits patiently for Wraith's return. Each minute left the group feeling a sense of uncertainty of whether the Smithy was even working today. Perhaps another method of tracking the Smithy is needed, Blu's Scan Scope.

Taking a deep breath, Blu uses his ability to examine the room for any sign of the Smithy. While Carla's Ranger status may outdo Blu's ability to track, Blu's Scan Scope may pick up a clue based on the crafting materials from the nearby boxes. Blu takes hold of a piece of ore from an open box and starts his analysis. The string of info floods Blu's eyes leaving his family perplexed on what he's doing. Ignoring the confusion from his family, Blu finishes his scan of the ore and skims the text from his Scan Scope.

[Flint. Commonly found in almost every mine in Avalon and often used as a fire starter.]

Not much to go off on. Blu sets aside the stone and takes hold of another material to examine.

[Opal. Ore often found nearby riverbeds and shoals. Can be sold for a decent price or crafted into jewelry and other kinds of accessories.]

Not helpful either according to Blu. He moved onto another chunk of ore to examine, and froze in shock as he held the rock.

"Blu, what's wrong?" Jewel asked, noticing Blu's shaking form. Before she could ask any further, she and the rest of the party noticed the blue rock Blu held in his shaking hand. It's a Sapphire chunk, a simple but beautiful rock that emits a faint green glow. The stone's design is different unlike any jewel the group has seen carried by humans. But what's troubling the group is what Blu uncover about the strange rock.

[Sensory Sapphire. A rare gem better used as a tool for adventurers rather to be forged into some accessory. The Sapphire glows a faint green when danger lurks nearby.]

Danger, the term not sounding pleasant for the gang. As if on cue, something grabs the group's attention from ceiling. Not too far away from a group, a low, menacing growl rattles the group from the rafters above. Blu slowly adverts his gaze towards the ceiling, and felt his stomach churn when he spots two red orbs floating side by side on a support beam. The orbs sway back and forth before creeping forward, revealing to be a set of bloodthirsty eyes and the muzzle of a large monster. Below the eyes, a set of snaring teeth poised to sink into the helpless flesh of prey, Blu's family being its next meal.

"RUN!"

The macaw family bolt it for the door in a panicked sprint. The monster behind bellows a spine chilling screech before giving chase, it's footsteps shaking the very earth beneath our heroes' feet. Carla was first of the group and reach out for the handle of the door for herself and her family to escape the clutches of the pursuing monster. To her disbelief she is met with the knob refusing their freedom, trapping our heroes in the workshop with a bloodthirsty monster.

With nowhere to run, the group stood their ground in hopes of combating the creature despite lacking any weapons or tomes. Resisting didn't do much as the monster grabbed hold of all five macaws using both of its massive hands. Panic led to terror for the group as they struggle to wiggle free from their attacker's clutches. Each moment they move the monster only took pleasure into squeezing the group harder to ensure his meal feels nothing but hopelessness. The monster direct its gaze at Blu, leaning forward with a snare before opening its jaws, showing its menacing set of teeth. Blu could feel the monster slowly inching himself closer to his mouth, his hot breath pressing against his head. It was no use to escape. The monster's grasp was way too strong for the party to break free.

"N-no. Not like this."

Blu whimpers on as the monster leans further in with its jaw surrounding Blu's head, saliva and spit raining onto Blu's head like a sickening waterfall. Before Blu could accept his fate, the monster starting snickering before muttering: "I got you good…"

The monster closed his jaw away from Blu and releases his grip from the macaws. The confused party gaze at the monster in wonder why it showed mercy. Before they could ask the monster starts to remove a section of its head. The section turned out to be a mask to the group's relief and it didn't take long for the group to recognize the figure standing before them. A large anthromorphic human taking characteristics of a robust bulldog, the Blacksmith himself.

"Blacksmith Luiz! There you are!" Wraith said after reentering the workshop.

"Ey! Wraith buddy! How you been?" the Avalon representation of Luiz replied before grabbing Wraith in a massive bear hug. The whole time it was a ruse, a joke that felt it was taken too far.

"I'm sorry, WHAT!?" Jewel shouted over the two.

"Ah Ms. Jewel, I apologize for this act of tomfoolery." Wraith spoke up. "Master Luiz is known to frighten new adventurers as a means to gauge them. Or, at least that's what we always fool ourselves into believing. Honestly he does it for kicks but to be frank and I apologize, it's quite hilarious."

"Ha! Oh Wraith you kidder. You know I mean good intentions for the new meat. But despite you lot being green, Wraith believes you five have what it takes to reach the Citadel of Combat. If he believes so, how could I go against my good buddy's judgment?"

"Pardon?" Blu asked.

"Long story short mate, Wraith, Ms. Mimi, and GM Eduardo are quite possibly the only folks with their heads in the right place in this bloody city. There's no one I trust more than those 3. Anyway, you here for your gear I'm guessing?"

Whether to feel disbelief or angry towards Avalon's Luiz, the gang push aside the earlier antics and ready themselves for their new weapons, eager to get their adventure on the way.

Luiz nods and turns back towards a cabinet near his crafting materials to unveil a large shelf of boxed weapons stacked neatly from left to right. After siphoning through a couple boxes, Luiz lugs one large crate with one hand before carefully setting it down gently beside Blu's party. Luiz proceeds on to open the wooden box beside him to reveal an array of weapons and all sorts of gear the macaws has never seen before.

"Oh you adventurers are in for a treat! For the young Trickster, the Rapier. Swift, powerful, and balanced as all things should be for this weapon. Forged it myself, take care of it lad." Luiz said as he handed Tiago the weapon.

"My dear Botanist, the Crossbow. Modified it for you to administer your herbal medicines and poisons to friend and foe, aim true. But here's something else." Luiz continued on, handing Bia a uniquely curved blade and a makeshift scabbard for the weapon to attach to her belt. Bia recognizes the design to be a Kukri, a modified machete like sword she once saw in a book back home.

"You may need this to gather your materials as well as a means of self defense. Stay safe."

" I will. And thank you sir." Bia replied and accepted her gear.

"And here you are young Ranger." Luiz said as he handed Carla a finely crafted bow trimmed with the design of a blue hydrangea etched near the grip and a quiver of pristine arrows. He turns back to the box and returns with two sheathed daggers for Carla. Luiz reaches out and gently places the weapons in Carla's hands before standing back up with a grin and sharing more encouragement for the new adventurer. "Defend your family from behind or in front. But no matter what happens, make each strike count." The Smithy Luiz spoke.

Carla nods and thanks him before sheathing the weapons across her back and side. Jewel steps up for her weapon and finds Luiz handing her a beautifully crafted spear accompanied with a leather tome wrapped in twine. A spell book, Jewel couldn't wait to put it to use when she and her family takes on any monster.

"Lead your family into the charge Ms. Paladin. That tome there is Volume 3 of Acullous Enchantments, master its spells and you'll be a force to be reckon with."

"Thank you Luiz." Jewel replied and accepts her weapons.

"And I can't wait to give this to you Blue Protector." Luiz boasted as he reaches into the weapons crate for Blu's set of gear. The Blacksmith returns with a grand shield doning a design of a Blue Macaw spreading its wings from edge to edge. A fine shield to Blu but he didn't expect the weapon to accompany it. Luiz reaches for Blu's free hand and slides on some gauntlet Blu has never seen before. The Gauntlet is attached with two set of blades extending out like two daggers side by side at the edge of his knuckles. Above his hand a blue gem is engraved into the talon-like weapon, beautiful and deadly to say the least.

"My finest creation, the Monk Knuckles. The blades crafted using Horseshoe Steel and cooled in the waters of Wu-Tai, land of the lost Ninja. Long story short lad, its powerful and easy to use. But here's something else I want to show." Luiz said and pointed towards the Blue Gem on Blu's gauntlet. "This Gem is a refined Sensory Sapphire, a must have for all adventurers. Now as you've discovered earlier this stone can detect any threat nearby and will change color according to the level of danger approaching. As for the color scaling, I honestly don't know the scale so use your judgment when you're out of the field friend."

"Will do sir, and thank you." Blu said, accepting the gear.

"Whew, now that out of the way, here's my last bit of advice for you all. While Wraith here trusts you all into getting inside the Citadel, make no mistake, getting there is no easy task." Luiz warned Blu's party. "The trials to qualify are not for the faint of heart and the Resurrection Stones can revive you a limited amount of times before recharging, take caution my friends."

The thought occurred to Blu when Luiz mentioned about the Resurrection Stone, can they actually die? Blu remembers in the Avalon rule book that after falling three times in battle you lose the game. In this case Blu and his family are IN the game of Avalon, can they feel pain and die? Time will tell but regardless, Blu vows to protect his family from a possible terrible outcome. They're going to survive this, hopefully.

"And to add on." Luiz continued. "There's a powerful monster roaming the woods outside town, strong enough to level kingdoms, preying on helpless adventurers and swatting away anyone who's foolish enough to challenge. Even our champion Xander avoids this creature. Count it a blessing the creature doesn't feel bothered to attack our city. And yeah, that's all I need to add. Good luck!"

The warning in mind, the group accepts the weapons from Luiz and humbly thanks him for the gifts. The new adventurers, accompanied by the Wraith set off to their first quest as Luiz wave farewell to the group, hoping for their safe return.

* * *

Paperwork, the boring backbone of a company or business but a crucial part ranging from its work processes, records, and whatever is printed that establishes the foundation of a business. Some can view it essentially the metaphoric blood that drives said business, besides the people. Guildmaster Eduardo would strongly disagree to said statement after finding himself surrounded by mountains of it. As put bluntly, he would love to burn the mountain of parchment with one of his spells. Course doing so would put the Guild in disarray and one of his roles of Guildmaster requires him to maintain order for Irda's Adventurers Guild.

If there's a moment Eduardo could make an excuse to avoid this task he would take it. Thankfully for him, a blessing would shine down on him in the form of a visit from his friend Wraith. As the name implied, Wraith appears out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke before materializing in front of Eduardo's desk. An exchange of greetings later, Wraith delivers his report to Eduardo about Blu's group and their progress of their first quest before vanishing and leaving Eduardo to continue complaining about paperwork.

Alone again, Eduardo unravels the scroll Wraith left to be a summarize page of Blu and his family's progress. Getting trained, acquiring their equipment, the things Eduardo would expect in the report. Further reading on he comes across Wraith's final point, stating the group is making their way to Lush Everglades to complete their first quest, assigned by him as a soft off initiation to the Adventure's Guild. The report finished, Eduardo sets aside the scroll and continues to sort his stack of paperwork.

Not a moment later several knocks from the Guildmaster's door grabs his attention. Curious, Eduardo leaves his desk and opens the door to meet another male blue spix macaw human clad in silver and gold armor with a mighty sword hanging by his side.

"Ah, Paragon Knight Roberto, welcome back!" Eduardo greeted happily while shaking the hand of the knight.

"Good to see you're still alive old man!" Avalon's Roberto chuckled.

Paragon Knight Roberto, Eduardo's former right hand man and adventurer until he joined the Paragon Knights guild, a group of knights dedicated in protecting Avalon from evil. Much like the Amazon counterpart, Avalon Roberto has the same flowing hair and feathers that females find attractive and strength males would envy. But past his strong looks is a genuine and kind person that seeks nothing more than keeping Irda safe and building friendships with new and upcoming adventurers despite moving out of the Adventurer's guild to join the Paragon Knights. Things didn't turn for the worst for his friendship with Eduardo since moving out, Eduardo has Wraith to cover the job and Roberto's been keeping close ties with Eduardo, informing him on updates and news with what's happening in the capital and so forth. Apart from that, the two share a great friendship and it continues to grow since he served Eduardo.

"So, what brings you to my part of the neighborhood friend?" Eduardo started after finding his seat behind his desk.

"You know me, catching up with my old friends and seeing if anything changed to the place." Roberto replied. "Got to say, I like the new desk of yours."

"Oh thank you, had to replace it after that adventurer…Damien I think, rushed in here with knife and bad intentions."

"Oh that idiot, does he ever learn that the goddess won't allow us to murder each other?"

"Whether he knows or not, I'm glad he tried, gave me a reason to put his sorry feathered butt behind bars again. Even he somehow succeeds, he wouldn't get far once I return from the town's Resurrection Stone."

After the two share a laugh and a drink, Roberto turns to leave before noticing a strange scroll laid on top of a nearby drawer bearing Wraith's insignia. Roberto smirks as he recalled his first encounter with Wraith. It didn't go well for either warrior to say the least. No matter how hard he tried to start a conversation with the mysterious crow, he would be replied with nothing but a scowl or an insult. Even to this today the two barely can call each other acquaintances without Wraith threatening Roberto with ill content. Thankfully Eduardo stands as the mediator and to an extent Wraith somewhat respects him whether it was Eduardo's wishes or not. In return, Roberto commends Wraith's talent and loyalty to his friend Eduardo despite the unknown malice towards him. It can't be helped but he's glad Wraith is at least on their side.

"Wraith visited recently?" Roberto asked after looking away from Wraith's scroll.

"You just missed him. He just stopped by to deliver his report." Eduardo replied as he continued filing through his paperwork.

"Report?"

"An update on some new adventurers we've enlisted. I've sent them off to Everlush Woods to complete their initiation quest." Eduardo replied. A pique of interest caught Eduardo's eye from Roberto's sight when it dawned to him Roberto didn't know of the new visitors in Irda. More importantly, the visitors are another group of Blue Spix Macaws. "Oh, you didn't hear? You best get comfortable, this something you don't want to miss."

"I got some time to spare. Got to say I'm curious, who did you recruit that would have Wraith worked up about?"

"Now where to begin…ah yes." Eduardo pondered before sharing Roberto what he knows with Blu and his family's recent arrival to Irda.

* * *

Everlush Woods, a rich forest not too far away from Irda's walls and home to several beautiful springs and plant life. For an adventurer in Irda, theses woods serve as the first step for newcomers to their adventure as well as a great place to train against the easy monsters that roam the area. Blu, leading his family, thought this would be also a great opportunity for his group to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses as they'll eventually take on harder quests. Until then, Blu and his family press on and focus on the task at hand.

"So, what are we supposed to do for Mr. Eduardo?" Tiago asked Blu.

"Glad you ask. Hang a moment." Blu replies as he pulls out a scroll he received from Wraith from his pack. "Says here…" Blu said reading from the scroll. "We're to gather a piece of a jade green ore called Ever Emerald. Once we harvest it we simply return it back to him to complete this mission."

"A gathering quest huh? Seems easy enough." Bia added in.

"Easier said than done Bia. Eduardo mentioned of some nasty monsters roaming around here. I figure this quest tests our judgment, pick fights we can win and avoid ones we can't."

That in mind the group ventures deeper into the woods in search of this so called Ever Emerald. Apart from the mild humidity, the forest is quite a sight for the macaws. A mystical vibe emitted from the singing trees swaying back and forth from the light breeze, the gentle chirps of wildlife echoing in the underbrush and canopies, truly a place to sit down and get lost in relaxation. Of course the life of an adventurer draws out more than peace, action is a close friend.

Past a couple trees Carla catches a scent of something approaching the party not too far off behind them. Carla brings this to the group attention, hinting of a potential threat. The family turns to an open area in the forest to where Carla caught the presence of someone or something. Not too far away from the party a series of rustling from some nearby bushes confirms Carla's suspicion of someone following them. Unsure of what Carla caught scent of Blu slowly crouches down and takes hold of a small stone before tossing it gently into the bush.

The stone Blu threw pierces the leaves of the bush. A soft thud echoes the forest when the stone falls to the bottom of the bush. That's not soft ground under the bush. A moment later three large lizards emerge from the bushes, the surprise guest Carla suspected stalking their group. The three lizards closed the gap standing several yards from the macaws, baring sets of sharp teeth and slithering tongues, a sign of hostility for certain. Without provocation one of the lizards extends out its tongue like a whip towards Blu which he return raises his shield to deflect the attack. These lizards want a fight.

"Alright, it's go time." Blu said happily, readying his shield and weapon. "Okay first we should-"

Before Blu could issue any commands Tiago and Jewel rushed in towards the three monsters unleashing a series of quick strikes and attacks. Angered by the sudden offense, the lizards retaliate by flailing their tails towards the two macaws with no success of landing a hit. One of the lizards sees an opportunity to restrain Jewel and lashes out its tongue around her foot, trapping her for one of its fellow lizards to capitalize a free strike. Carla comes to the rescue by firing an arrow into the eye of entrapping lizard, giving Jewel the chance to free herself from her captor and dodge an oncoming attack from the other two lizards.

"Thanks Carla!" Jewel shouted before reaching for the tome Luiz gave her. It was time to put this spell tome to use.

A few mummers from her later, Jewel completes her incantation and unleash a powerful fireball that soars toward the three monsters. Two of the lizards jump out of harm's way but the third that's wounded by Carla's arrow didn't prepare for the incoming projectile. The spell hits its mark, engulfing the foe in a wall of fire. The victim's screams pierce the heavens while hot embers spread charring the skin of the lizard out of recognition. After several seconds of agonizing wails, the lizard collapses in a heap of charred flesh.

The remaining two lizards, furious by the lost of their comrade lunge at Jewel with vicious aggression, not giving her a chance to prepare for another spell. Their movements predicted, Jewel rolls out of danger and the foes meet the receiving end of Tiago's rapier. One of the two monsters, unable to stop its momentum impales itself into Tiago's weapon, screaming in pain of steel piercing its flesh. The creature thrashes violently to free itself from Tiago only to find Carla's daggers pierced into its side. The second lizard trapped, the other veered to the side to catch Tiago and Carla off guard. The monster couldn't sink its teeth on its prey as another bolt from afar finds its mark into the monster's neck. It wasn't an arrow from Carla but a poisoned coated bolt from Bia's crossbow. Due to the effects of the poison, the monster retreats to regain its focus before Blu interrupt its moment of peace by ramming his shield into the monster with all his might.

The monster pinned by the shield, Blu signals Jewel to finish off the foe with her spear before his Scan Scope starts to identify info about the monster in front of him without his command.

[Forest Basilisk, Level 2. A low ground predator that attacks unsuspecting adventurers and travelers using its tongue and tail. Found often travelling in groups and dangerous when angered. Strengths: Ambushes, Resilient to Ice and Lightning Magic. Weaknesses: Poison, Paralysis. Rages: Becomes enraged when fighting alone.]

The scan finishes and Blu shutters in dread after learning the info of the monsters his family is fighting. He recalls the mechanic of "rage" when he and Linda played Avalon in the real world. Should a monster meet a certain requirement in battle they activate their rage, a special ability where the monster's strength is empowered tremendously, making them a much harder foe to defeat.

And to make matters worse, Blu is about to put his family in a possible situation in dealing with a raging monster. In a last ditch effort to prevent the scenario, Blu drags the monster aside using his shield, saving it from Jewel's impaling attack. Ignoring Jewel's angry shouts, Blu hurls the trapped monster towards the other monster trapped by Tiago and orders Carla to fire a few arrows to pin the lizard monsters in place. As told Carla fires a volley of arrows with her bow, each projectile landing their mark in quick succession.

The monsters trapped, Blu hurries over to a nearby tree and slashes the trunk with his claw weapon. A few swipes later the tree starts to bend and creak. With all his might, Blu's uses his weight and rams into the tree, snapping it off its trunk and sending it toward the area the monsters are trapped. The macaws shielded their eyes from the collapsing tree as it falls with a sickening thud, shaking the earth and hurling small splinters of wood in the area like a swarm of hornets. As the dust settles near the fallen tree, the macaws spot the two lizard monsters motionless underneath the trunk of the tree, dead. The family defeated the monsters.

"What was that about Blu!?" Jewel shouted, grabbing Blu by his chest piece. "I had that monster if you didn't move it."

"Sorry Jewel. My Scan Scope picked up something about that Basilisk and I couldn't take a chance on enraging one of the two Basilisks." Blu replied, trying to catch his breath after cutting down a tree.

"Scan Scope? Basilisk?" Tiago asked in confusion.

"Long story short son, I got a special ability to analyze monsters for their strengths and weaknesses. And that led me to stopping one of the monsters activating its special ability."

"By dropping a tree on them?"

"Yah, by killing them both at the same time one of them couldn't use it." Blu answered. "But point is we need to be careful with the monsters in Avalon. Rushing in like that without a plan can be dangerous-"

"Good grief Blu we're doing fine." Jewel interrupting Blu's rant. "I believe you're over thinking this. Look, even the kids are able to hold their own." Jewel protested to Blu's concern. "Besides, I did some research about this forest back in the barracks and believe me, I wouldn't risk our family into a dangerous situation. More importantly, you should utilize that Sapphire Luiz gave you more."

In the mist of the fight Blu completely forgot he has a Sensory Sapphire in his weapon to gauge enemy strength. Perhaps Jewel is right Blu said in thoughts. He's taking this task too cautiously. And given how well Jewel and the kids fought, he should have more faith in them rather his knowledge of the game. After resting up, the group gathers their belongings and continued deeper into the forest in search of the Ever Emerald with a new sense of confidence they'll complete their mission with ease.

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up the chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to read this tale. As always take care and stay awesome!- Poshil


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Biting More Than You Can Chew**

* * *

A/N: And here's Ch.12. Thanks for waiting folks, that said enjoy it!-Poshi

* * *

"And that covers what I know."

Roberto, too stunned beyond words, only just stood in place with his beak hanging open after hearing Eduardo's story about Blu and his family travelling from a different world. For the many years Roberto has known Eduardo, the Guildmaster isn't one to fabricate lies.

"But if what you say…that means."

"That's right Roberto. More Summoned Fighters. Let's just hope this group fares better than the last lot."

"I do hope so."

"Me too, I'm already starting to like this bunch. They remind me of my family, Goddess rest their souls." Eduardo trailed on before focusing the topic on another matter about the occurrences of random summoning conducted by Avalon's Goddess Kolm. "You know Roberto, sometimes I wonder if the Goddess is bored and takes pleasure in tormenting other world realmers. I don't see any gain from it when Xander and your guild are doing fine against Ghura's servants."

"Goodness Eduardo! Be careful with your words. While we're friends, I also have my duty as a Paragon Knight. Thou shouldn't speak ill of the Goddess."

"Right right, protecting the world, the holy word and Church of Goddess Kolm. Not the first time I heard that. Look point is I want Blu and his family to get home. Just be sure your guild holds off any of Ghura's demons and the orcs in the Western Islands." Eduardo stated.

"Of course sir, otherwise I can't be a Paragon Knight if I don't my job." Roberto replied confidently.

"Indeed lad. Hm, I wonder what fares with our new adventurers…"

* * *

"Fight the stronger monster she said, it'll make us stronger she said."

Trust, a term Blu has treasured since the day he put his in Linda's hands when he first met her. And more so towards Jewel after the years they've bonded while enduring several adventures that threaten his and his children's lives more times he can count. Sure in those instances Jewel may seem reckless, but Jewel's will to protect those dear to her has shined every time when the occasion rises. It would safe to assume that with that resume, Blu can put his trust towards Jewel when the group sought to train a little more before completing their missions assigned by Eduardo. Truth be told, Blu has none for Jewel in his current predicament.

Blu finds himself flying and skipping across the forest floor before coming to a screeching halt at the base of a nearby tree. The pain is enough to bear but it can't be the same for the rest of his team. Even with a party of five, Blu's group struggle to slay the single monster standing before them; a large gorilla with crimson fur and arms the size of a tree trunk. And with the addition of no coordination and cooperation with the party, Blu can only take so much punishment. The fight's looking grim.

"Oh no, they've enraged it." Blu mumbled to himself. Seeing the monster rampaging about while flinging Tiago into Jewel like a cat with a ball of yarn, a tactical retreat would be wise. Of course, when you're Jewel, stubbornness is one of the fine traits that stand out the most. Leading the charge, Jewel along with Carla and Tiago fruitlessly continue their assault against the raging gorilla while getting themselves swatted around by the beast's large hands.

No chance of defeating the enraged Gorilla, Blu springs up and races towards his family in hopes of dissuading the fight, only to collapse down on one knee in pain. His endurance his shot and his limbs are still sore from the earlier attack he endured from the gorilla. He's in no condition to continue on.

Seeing her father in pain, Bia backs away from the fighting to assist Blu. After applying a healing salve to Blu's limbs, the Protector is able to stand on his two feet with relative ease.

"Sorry Dad. I don't have anything stronger to treat your wounds."

"No need to apologize dear, thanks for the help." Blu said to Bia before looking back at the fight happening between his family and the Gorilla. "At this rate this gorilla will-wait, Bia I have an idea."

The Gorilla continues its onslaught of attacks as Jewel struggles to keep dodging the flurry of strikes. Tiago and Carla attempt to cripple the monster by striking its legs but each futile attack would either deflect off the iron-like skin of the monster or be smacked away by the monster's massive arms. Exhaustion soon took control of the trio, but that didn't stop the Gorilla to allow our heroes a break. The Gorilla prattles to a nearby tree and yanks it out of the ground with ease. After dusting away the dirt and loose roots from the tree, the gorilla clasps the tree like a makeshift club and readies to strike down an exhausted Jewel.

The desperate duo of Tiago and Carla race over to Jewel and pull her away towards safety as the tree strikes down with a thunderous crash. The force of the Gorilla's attack left a crater on the ground, a terrifying thought for the group should they find themselves under the strike zone of the Gorilla. Unfortunately for Tiago, he was standing too close to the edge of the crater, the loose earth underneath giving away. Losing his footing, Tiago slips away from Jewel and tumbles down the small hole created by the gorilla. After reaching the base of the crater, Tiago scrambles up and out of the trap to distance himself from the raging monster, and comes face to face with the behemoth itself at the top of the crater.

"Um hello?" Tiago asked nervously. "Nice day we're having."

With a roar, the Gorilla slams down its club-like weapon towards Tiago, the young Trickster barely escaping certain death from the attack. Jewel scrambles up and hurls her spear at the Gorilla to draw its attention. Her aim was true as the spear plunges into the skin of the gorilla. However, it did little to no effect of dissuading the gorilla to stop attacking Tiago as it lunges forward with its free hand, dangling the young macaw upside down by his feet.

"If we have any brilliant ideas, now be great!" Tiago shouted in terror as the Gorilla raises its other arm with the tree, readying itself for a killing blow.

Blu and Bia quickly race over to Tiago with a plan in mind. In a split second, Blu soars up and blocks the Gorilla's attack. He quickly turns midair to hack at the Gorilla's hand, forcing the monster to release its grip of Tiago. The monster distracted by the ambush, Bia loads a dart into her crossbow and fires a sleep inducing dart coated in a floral remedy of lavender and chamomile. The projectile hits its mark as the Gorilla slowly swayed sideways in a drowsy state. Not too long afterwards, the Gorilla plummets down to the Earth in a tremor inducing thud, sleeping pleasant dreams thanks to Bia's sleep toxin.

The family slowly approaches the gorilla, their muscles tense for any moment the Gorilla would spring up from its slumber. A solid minute later the group out a breath of relief to find Bia's attack successful as the Gorilla continues sleeping joyfully in a cuddled position.

"That should do it, the Ever Emerald is over there." Blu stated, motioning to an opening in the forest. "Let's grab it and get out of here before it wakes up."

"No way!" Jewel protested in a quiet tone to avoid waking the Gorilla. "We got his monster sleeping, if we finish it off, we'll be rewarded with a lot of Exp!"

"Jewel, there's plenty of chances for us to get Exp. That Gorilla is NOT one of them. And even if we tried, we won't make a dent."

"But-"

"I get it, the payoff is tempting but we're significantly under-leveled to even SCRATCH that Simian."

"Simian?" the group said in unison.

"My Scan Scope calls that thing a Sinister Simian. It's Level 8 and we're only at Level 2. It would be better to start off defeating monsters around our level before we can take on stronger monsters. Playing it safe is the way in beating Avalon."

"But that would take us weeks! Are you suggesting we should be…what would you call it, grinding?" Jewel asked.

"Huh, you got the termology down. But yes Jewel, we'll be grinding. Once we reached an optimal level, we can breeze through this game and get home safely."

Based on Blu's logic and his know how of Avalon surpassing Jewel and the three kids combined, Bia confidently agrees to Blu with Tiago and Carla eventually agreeing after some thought. Some pouting and protesting later, Jewel reluctantly agrees before retrieving her fallen spear beside the sleeping monster. A final glance at the sleeping gorilla, Jewel straps her weapon across her back and follows Blu and the kids to their objective.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter. All characters used belong to the rightful owners of Bluesky Studios. That said, enjoy your day and stay awesome!- Poshil


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Chapter 13: Dragon Roost Springs. Part 1: Kicking Back**

* * *

 **A/N: What's up fellow Rio authors and readers. I apologize for taking months off to update. Unfortunately I have no clue how often I can update but rest assure I won't fade away. Anywho here's part 1 of this chapter. Decided to break it up cause reasons. Go have at it and stick around for the closing A/n. -Poshil**

* * *

Afternoon faded to evening across the land of Avalon as its residents slowly settle down to end the day and wrapping up their usual day to day activities. Adventurers would return to town to rest, the wildlife would seek out their shelter for the night, or vendors would close shop; every living being and creature in Avalon finding a means to call it a day. Whatever the reason, as the day activities end, the night life brings out Irda's more lively side. Bars and taverns opening till late, street performers and musicians entertaining in the theaters, or fighters starting underground pit matches; Irda's entertainment stretches on day and night. But not only entertainment is Irda's focal point, the numerous hot spots to relax and feast on the greatest cuisine are abundant, and Blu along with his family are eager to call it a day.

Our heroes return to the city of Irda after completing a long day of adventuring and slaying monsters. With their first quest completed, the group heads back to the Adventurer's Guild to share their results to Guildmaster Eduardo. Expecting their return, Eduardo praises them for completing the quest and rewards the party with a reasonable sum of gold to spend. In addition to that, the group gained a sizable amount of experience for their troubles of acquiring the Ever Emerald, each macaw feeling a great surge of power coursing their body.

As Blu figured out like in the game of Avalon, each enemy they defeat or quest complete, the player gains experience that increase their strength and abilities. With a few more quests, the group may be strong enough to take on stronger creatures like the Sinister Simian they encountered earlier today. But for now, the gang is ready to call it a day for some much needed rest at Aunt Mimi's Inn, at least what Blu was hoping for. Jewel and Carla are curious of the lively activities happening in Irda at night. The sounds of faint singing and noises of blissfully joy bellowing from downtown are too tempting to pass up. Too tired to protest, Blu didn't attempt to stop Jewel and Carla from running off as the two dropped off their gear in Blu's care and hurry towards South Irda to attend the Nightly Festivities.

Bia though has already settled down on the floor on the verge of falling asleep. Trying to contain his chuckle, Blu carefully scoops up Bia as he slings her arms around his neck to support her on his back. Surprisingly enough, Tiago too is tired to join his mother and older sister. From today's adventuring, he's still shaken from a near death experience from the Sinister Simian in the forest. Even now, Tiago still can't thank Blu and Bia enough for their quick thinking in saving his life. That said, the rest of the gang store their weapons and gear in the Guild's stronghold before setting off to the inn. Along the way the group runs into the ever mysterious Wraith. The black crow sitting alone on a nearby bench, a single warm drink in his hand and a pastry resting beside him on a lone plate. The crow looks up to greet the gang with his one good eye and a small smile before taking a sip of his beverage.

"You're never far are you huh?" Blu called out to the Wraith, feeling calmer around Wraith's ceaseless presence. The Wraith simply chuckled as he reached out for the pastry beside him.

"The first quest went successfully I presume?" the Wraith asked Blu as he took a bite of the pastry in his hand. Blu simply nodded as he revealed the bag of gold he got as a reward from Eduardo. "Good…good. You sure you want to tucker out so soon? A successful mission shouldn't go without a victory celebration."

"And what do you propose I should do instead of sleeping?"

"Follow me."

At this point, Blu lost count to how many trips he has to endure from the Wraith. He simply plays along to whatever hidden message the Wraith keeps hinting. Each opportunity the Wraith has for Blu, something good out of it usually occurs. With Bia sleeping on his shoulders and Tiago beside him, Blu follows the Wraith to the west side of Irda, passing by the closed shops and the quiet port of sleeping boats and the soothing crashes of the ocean brushing against the land. After entering a section of Irda past the Port, the group stops in front of a building made of wood and stone, surrounded by several stalks of bamboo and branches with strange colored plants crossing above like an archway. The plants themselves emitted a pleasant aroma that pierced Blu's nostrils, a mix of lavender and mint, both relaxing and invigorating to the body, mind, and soul.

"Enjoy your stay." The Wraith spoke up before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. An elusive one Blu thought about the strange crow. As the smoke settled to where the Wraith once stood, a single parchment of paper is spotted sitting carefully on its side. Curious, Blu leans down and unravels the strange paper left behind by Wraith. It's a page from a book of some kind, the writing and format resembling something out of a brochure or pamphlet. A few lines down the scrap paper, Blu notices a small ad for a spa reading "Dragon Roost Springs, escape your weary muscles and soul to a blissful evening of pampering and care." After the description by the article, Blu notices another circled section marked "Package Deal: Adventurer." Blu's guess is a recommendation from the Wraith. A spa, that's something Blu can get behind with. After waking Bia up and informing her of the new plan, the three macaws make their way into the building.

"Ah, we have guests!" A voice calls out to Blu's attention.

The macaw turns toward the counter top of the small lobby to be greeted by a short woman wearing a unique kimono with patterns of various plants and birds across the fine silk. The woman, an anthromorphic frog bearing black and purple skin, reminded Blu that nothing's safe in Avalon from the world recreating all life in the form of his peers and friends from the real world.

"Greetings and welcome to Dragon Roost Springs! Irda's finest Hot Springs and Spa! Here, we bring mind and matter to ease." The woman stated. "My dear guest, you wish to make a reservation?"

"Gabi…" Blu muttered in surprise as he recognizes the bubbly greeting from the kimono wearing frog. "Oh, right yes. I would like to make a reservation for myself and my two kids here."

"Of course dear, which treatment are we interested in purchasing?" the attendant portrayed as Gabi asked.

"The Adventurers Package." Blu responded, pointing to the slip of paper the Wraith left behind.

"Ah, adventurers are we?" Gabi said happily, examining the group with bewildering curiosity. "Hm, we don't often see Blue Macaws in Irda. But I'm glad there are more of you out there! Anyway, that will be 50 gold per guest please."

As requested, Blu hands Gabi a handful of gold coins from his satchel, in which the young woman happily accepts and runs off to make preparations for her guests. A second attendant appears from behind the counter, a young boy taking form of a small red macaw. Blu assumes him of being Gabi's assistant. The boy asks Blu, Tiago, and Bia to follow him to the guest cabins.

Upon arriving at the cabins, the boy instructed the three Blue macaws to wear the robes found inside the building and pointed to a small drawer where they can stow away their clothing and belongings. The boy takes his leave for the trio to undress into their robes, much to Bia's discomfort upon seeing her father and brother in their full form so to speak.

The trio venture deeper into the building that lead them standing in an open courtyard facing the night sky and a full view of the rising moon. They find Gabi and the attendant waiting for them in front of two sets of wooden doors. Gabi explained to the group of the doors leading them into the main area of the springs. For courtesy of other guests, the facility has the springs divided into two sides, one for men and the other for women. After saying a farewell to each other, Bia parts away and follows Gabi into the right set of doors while Blu and Tiago enter the left set to the men's spring area.

Blu and Tiago step into another courtyard fenced by bamboo and stone. The area held several natural pools of steaming water with flat stones acting like steps leading into the relaxing waters for any guest to bask their soul in blissful rest. After the attendant leaves Blu and Tiago a set of towels, the two macaws eagerly step into the steaming waters of the springs, and completely froze in utter awe of comfort. The soothing warmth of the waters took away all the sore muscles in both macaws while rejuvenating their mind and body with a calming sense of peace as the two slowly submerge neck deep into the pool until their bottoms land softly on the stones underwater that serve as seats for guests. The two glanced at each other with goofy smiles and nodded to safely say, this is the life.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends Part 1 of Chapter 13. Hope you've enjoy it so far! Part 2 will up be up as soon as possible. Be sure to like, comment, subscribe, and completely ignore those last requests since this ain't no video lol. That aside take care and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**


End file.
